Together we made it
by MiyukiXToushirou
Summary: ToushirouXMiyuki/OC/ sort of, from the academy to the squad, how will the mission fair on Miyuki, and what will happend between Miyuki and her Captain.
1. The Mysterious Man

**Author note:**This story is ToushirouXOC, Sorami's name during this story is supposed to be Sakura due to the bleach story we have started already, but the reason her name change will be in our main bleach story when it's finished.

This story was suppose to be a one shot, but ended up as a long story which starts before our main bleach story and finishes near the beginning of or bleach one.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

*********************************************************************

Chapter 1: The mysterious man

Over in the secret underground training space under the Sokyoku Hill that Yoruichi Shihoin had told them about not so long ago, Miyuki Kasumi and Sorami Amaya had decided to train. Everyday they would go to their training ground; either to have fun or to finish up the day by training to become stronger and do well at the academy so they could join one of Gotei 13 squads in correspondence to their dream; to protect people from hollows.

However, Miyuki and Sorami had realised that every time they had been there to train there reiatsu would increase if they trained too hard. This change could sometimes be felt throughout the whole of the Seireitei, meaning that all of the Captains of the Gotei 13 could feel their reiatsu. This would sometimes cause problems for Miyuki and Sorami.

_**Miyuki and Sorami met after bumping into each other in the 1**__**st**__** district of West Rukongai. Miyuki had lived there with her adopted family, who had adopted her when she had first been sent to the soul society. Sorami was a lot older than Miyuki in terms of the year she had died, but she did not look a day older than 18, which to Miyuki only meant that Sorami was only 2 years older than her, physically.**_

_**After an argument about who bumped into whom first, they both went back to Miyuki's house to settle in for the night. People around Miyuki seemed to dislike her and did not speak to her but Miyuki didn't mind at all, now she was friends with Sorami, no one else mattered.**_

_**Everyday, Miyuki and Sorami woke up quite early and decided to go for a walk while they discussed what they where going to do for the rest of the day. This routine was the norm for them as there wasn't much to do in the Rukongai.**_

_**One day, after what seemed like a while later into the day, they where confronted by a person in a shinigami robe and white haori - which they noticed to be a Captains garb – as well as a pink flowered haori draped over the top, and a straw hat.**_

"_**Hello there", came the voice of the man in front of them, "Could I please speak to both of you?"**_

"_**Who are you and what do you want" Miyuki answered, looking up at the tall man in front of her.**_

"_**Well I am Shunsui Kyoraku Captain of the 8**__**th**__** division in the Gotei 13 and I am here with a request for you both" Shunsui replied.**_

_**Miyuki looked at Sorami and back to the shinigami before signalling for him to follow them into a room that they could talk in. Miyuki wasn't very comfortable having a shinigami so close to her home, but she felt could do nothing to stop the man**_

*******************************************************************

This is chapter 1 hope you enjoyed.

Please R&R.

Bleach characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi © Latina D Mina

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou


	2. The Question

**Author Note:**again, everything that is in bold/italics is a flash back.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

***************************************************************************

Chapter 2: The question

"We've learnt so much in one day! It's hard to believe we got it all finished in such a short time" Miyuki called, as she dodged Sorami's attack.

"That's most likely because we are top of our classes as well as being the fastest learners" Sorami replied.

Now and then Miyuki would attack and Sorami would quickly counterattack, leaving Miyuki room to follow up an attack and so on so forth.

This is how there training goes day after day, going through the list of techniques one by one;

Hakudo (hand-to-hand combat)

Hoho (shunpo, flash step)

Kido (Magic spells)

Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship)

Each day they did one after the other of these, adding each to the other to make there sparing more fun. It'd become easier now that it used to be, the shunpo was quickly mastered just after they started at the academy - but this was known to none but themselves, none of there class mates or there Sensei's knew this, not even Shunsui Kyoraku himself. After they'd started the academy 6 years ago Sorami and Miyuki had been working there hardest to get everything right.

_**Miyuki lead Sorami and Shunsui to an old abandoned hut, just along the path from Miyuki's home. Miyuki found an old box to sit on and gestured for Sorami and Shunsui to do the same.**_

"_**Ok, so what is this request you where talking about?", Sorami asked Shunsui, just after he had sat down.**_

"_**The request is for you both to join the Spiritual Arts Academy, where you will learn how to control your 'leaking' reiatsu" replied Shunsui, "I don't need an answer straight away, I will give you 3 days for both of you to think it over, and I will come back for your decisions then", Shunsui added before Miyuki had a chance to deny the request.**_

"_**If we have decided, then how will we get in?" Miyuki asked Shunsui politely.**_

"_**We shall cross that path when you have decided, now I need to get back to my quarters, I shall be back in 3 days to hear your answers", Shunsui said as he got up from the box he was sitting on and started walking towards the entrance he'd come through.**_

"_**Maybe what he said is true, maybe we should go to the academy" Miyuki said aloud, while in a daze. For a while now at night I have been having a dream of seeing a spirit in the shape of a giant two tailed cat, and I had no idea what is was or why I was having it, but maybe if I go to this academy I might be able to find out." Miyuki explained to Sorami, before Sorami could ask what she meant,**_

"_**I have also been feeling hungry as well which s confusing", Miyuki continued.**_

_**At that moment a suspicious black cat jumped onto a box near Sorami and started talking to the two girls, "My name is Yoruichi Shihoin, and I am here to tell you about a secret training ground in the seireitei if you do join", she said looking at the two girls.**_

_**After there talk with the black cat Miyuki spent the rest of the day walking around in a daze, Sorami was worried but also thinking about what answer she would give.**_

_**While Miyuki was in a daze she was bumping into things a lot more that usual but a few more bruises made no difference to her.**_

"_**Are you ok Miyuki?", her mother asked as she walked through the front door of her home, "And where is Sorami?"**_

"_**I am fine, Mum, Sorami has just gone for a walk but she'll be back soon", Miyuki replied, as she walked up the stairs toward her and Sorami's bedroom. When she got inside she closed the door behind her and sat very quietly on her bed, still in a daze and trying to decide what she wanted to do.**_

_**A few hours later, Sorami walked into the room, with a look of questions in her eyes, "What do you think we should do Miyuki?" Sorami asked, look at her best friend for an answer.**_

"_**Well if we did decided to go, it means we would come one step closer, to finding the person that saved us from that hollow" Miyuki replied, which didn't really answer Sorami's question.**_

_**For the next 2 days Miyuki and Sorami spent a lot of time in there room going over in there mind what they should do, and whether or not they would accomplish what they wanted by accepting Shinsui's offer.**_

_**Finally the 3**__**rd**__** day came, and they decided to wait for Shunsui Kyoraku in the abandoned hut, where he had told them his request. It wasn't long before Shunsui appeared in the door way for there answer, "Hello again", Shunsui greeted politely, "Do you have an answer for me?" he asked before Miyuki and Sorami could greet him.**_


	3. The Answers

**Author Note: **again, everything that is in bold/italics is a flash back.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

****************************************************************

Chapter 3: The answers

While Sorami and Miyuki had just started sparing with their zanpakuto's and using flash step, There was a sudden explosion from the entrance, which made the whole place seem like it was about to cave in around them. Sorami and Miyuki stopped in there tracks to see what was on its way down towards them.

To there surprise they recognised the red haired shinigami as Renji Abarai 6th seat of 11th squad and the short black spiky-haired shinigami, Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of 9th squad. Both two squad members they had met a few times before, while on the way to the secret place.

"Looks like we where right", Renji said while looking at Shuhei,

"Hmmm", replied Shuhei as he looked straight at the two girls in front of him.

"And what do we owe this visit??", Miyuki asked with an attitude to Renji and Shuhei – utterly furious as they had just interrupted there sparing time.

"We came to see who the high reiatsu belong to", Renji replied.

"Like you didn't already know", Sorami said with a bit of agitation in her voice.

"What are you two up to, while hiding away down here?" Renji and Shuhei asked.

"Training", Miyuki replied with a very nasty glare.

Renji moved away from Miyuki slightly, fearing for his life as it looked like she was about to attack him.

"Miyuki, Sorami, please may Renji and I join you in your training?" Shuhei asked politely, with a pleasant smile on his face in an attempt to try and persuade the two girls.

"If it gives us someone else to train with other than ourselves, sure you can", Sorami replied.

"So Miyuki who do you think should spar with whom?" Shuhei asked.

"Well you and I can pair, and Sorami and Renji can pair if that's ok with you two?" Miyuki asked looking at Sorami and Renji.

"HELL NO!" Sorami shouted, "No way am I sparing with Renji he's a weakling and can't fight to save his life", she shot before Miyuki had the chance to ask why.

"You… I can fight and you know it", Renji replied before charging at Sorami.

Before Renji could fully draw his zanpakuto, Miyuki was already in-between Renji and Sorami, with her zanpakuto drawn. Renji was more surprised, than Sorami was at this, and he backed away and withdrew his zanpakuto.

"Ha-ha, see what I mean, your such a coward your even scared of Miyuki, now you should see why I don't want to spar with you", Sorami laughed.

The next moment Miyuki was being pushed out of the way, as an angered Renji, drew his zanpakuto and attacked Sorami. Sorami was quicker than Renji thought and had already blocked his attack, Sorami threw an attack back as Shuhei and Miyuki stood and watched, before they decided to start there fight.

"Shall we begin?" Shuhei asked, as he turned to face his opponent Miyuki.

"I think we should", Miyuki replied with a gleam in her eye, before attacking Shuhei head on.

Shuhei soon realised that Miyuki was also quicker that he suspected and with out shunpo. Sorami and Renji where trying to kill each other, so it seemed, Shuhei was very talented at dodging attacks and counter attacking quickly, but Miyuki was also very good at this, so the fights went on, two squad members against two academy students who would have guessed.

"_**So you did come for our answers then?" Miyuki asked as Shunsui seated himself on a free box.**_

"_**Well I did say I would give you 3 days to think about it, so I'm here today for your answers", Shunsui replied, with a gleam in his eye, "So could I have your answers please?" Shunsui asked before Sorami had a chance to ask a question,**_

"_**Sorami, your answer please?"**_

"_**My answer is yes", Sorami replied. **_

"_**And yours Miyuki?" Shunsui asked.**_

"_**My answer is also yes", she replied, "Just to be clear though, we aren't joining you just because you asked us, we are joining for a few reasons", Miyuki said before Shunsui could respond to her answer.**_

"_**Oh and what are these reasons then, if you don't mind me asking?" Shunsui enquired.**_

"_**We would like to put the powers you say we have to good use and help people. We'd also like to find the person that saved us from the hollow and sent us here", Sorami replied.**_

"_**Good reasons. Well, now that I know your answers we're going to be leaving straight away so if you would like to talk to your parents before we leave then I'll give you the time to do so", Shunsui replied.**_

"_**Ok then we'll go talk to them then, would you like to come with us?" Sorami asked.**_

_**After a curt nod from Shunsui, Sorami lead the way to their house. When they'd walked into there home, their parents where very surprised to see one of the Gotei 13 Captains with their children. Miyuki and Sorami soon seated themselves in the small living area so they could talk to there parents, "Mum. Dad. Miyuki and I have been asked to join the Shinigami academy because we wield a great deal of power that will help the 13 protection squads" Sorami explained.**_

"_**Is this true?" there mother asked looking directly at Shunsui.**_

"_**Yes. They do indeed wield a lot of power and if they go to the academy as requested they will learn to control that power so that if anything, it does not eventually destroy them", Shunsui explained as he was their mother's worried look on her face.**_

"_**We knew the day we took you in that you were special, this comes as no surprise to us and your mother and I are so happy for you" there father said to them, "We wont hold it against you, you're will always be welcome here, so come by anytime and see us ok?" he asked.**_

"_**Thank you", Sorami and Miyuki replied standing up and running to their parents and hugging them, "We will come back and see you, we promise! So goodbye until then" they said starting to cry, "Goodbye" they said again as they made there way towards the front door to leave.**_

_**After they left there parents house Shunsui lead them toward the Seireitei where they would join the Spiritual Arts Academy and train to become strong shinigami.**_

"_**So how do we join and what happens after?" Miyuki asked as she walked a bit quicker to catch up with Shunsui.**_

"_**Well when you register, you will have to do an exam and then show the examiners what you can already do, so they can decide what class to put you in and from there you will be shown to the dorms where you shall be living", Shunsui explained.**_

"_**Then what happens?" Sorami asked. **_

"_**You will be given a timetable for the next day, after that you will be able to do as you wish within the seireitei", Shunsui answered.**_

_**When they got to the seireitei, Miyuki stopped. Not meaning to, it just all seemed very different to what she was used to, being in the Rukongai for so long, it felt strange to be leaving it.**_

"_**What is wrong Miyuki?" Sorami asked walking back to her friend with a concerned look on her face.**_

"_**Nothing is wrong, it just seems strange leaving Rukongai after being here so long", Miyuki replied.**_

"_**Things will seem a bit strange to begin with, but you will be ok, with the talent you both have, I have a feeling you will do very well in the academy and will be placed in one of the 13 court guard squads very quickly", Shunsui assured them.**_

_**As Shunsui gestured for them to keep moving, it felt like people where watching them walk into the seireitei. As Miyuki looked around she saw that there was no one there, "Maybe it all in my mind" she thought, as she followed Shunsui and Sorami further into the seireitei.**_

_**As they walk further and further into the seireitei, Miyuki started to feel more and more confident about joining the academy, and doing something with the powers she had. She was joining the best academy after all and with her best friend Sorami as well, so things were starting to look better for them both. They can still visit there parents.**_

'_**Maybe the people back there will be happier now we have gone' she thought again.**_

"_**Here we are", Shunsui's voice interrupted, disturbing Miyuki from her thoughts.**_

_**As Miyuki looked up she realised they where in front of a huge gate. The next moment the gates opened to a huge building with 3 stories full of windows, as they walked further and further in it seemed like the building stretched around them. When they finally reached the front door Shunsui spoke again, "Are you ready to fill in the paper work and show them what you can do?" he asked the two girls.**_

"_**Of course we are" they replied together.**_

_**As they replied the two large doors of the academy opened to let them in to the school. The two girls followed Shunsui through the doors and found themselves in a long hall with a ceiling reaching so high it was almost unreal.**_

_**From left and right there where a lot of students wearing similar uniforms: they were all wearing white kimonos - the boys wore blue hakama and the girls wore red hakama. As Sorami and Miyuki looked left and right they started getting very funny looks from the students, like they didn't belong there.**_

"_**This way" Came Shunsui's voice, over the muffled voices of the students.**_

_**The two girls followed Shunsui down the hall and into a large room on their right. This room had flyers all over the place, and a huge desk in one corner and a few chairs in another. There was a big sign behind the desk on the wall that said 'Reception'.**_

"_**Hello Captain Kyoraku", said the young lady behind the desk, "How may I help you?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.**_

"_**I would like to enrol these two girls into the academy please", he replied.**_

"_**Very well, here are the forms to fill in, I shall inform the examiners that we have two new arrivals", she replied handing the forms to Shunsui and walking out of the room, and turned left into the hall.**_

"_**Now fill in the forms and both of you will be called to the exam room, to do the entrance exam. There is 2 parts to the exam so don't worry the examiner will explain it to you before you do it", Shunsui explained, before the receptionist came back.**_

_**Miyuki and Sorami, sat themselves on a chair and filled the forms in, so they could hand them back to the receptionist, who was now back behind her desk. After they gave the forms to the receptionist, a tall man with short black hair arrived in the doorway of the room, and gestured for them to follow him.**_

"_**Good luck, and I shall pop round to the quarters later to see how you are doing", Shunsui called to them, as they walked down the hall, past the entrance to the academy, and into a room on the left. **_

_**As they walked inside the room, Miyuki and Sorami both looked at there surrounding's, they realised the room was very large. At the front of the room there was a large black board in the middle, with a small desk in front of it. In front of that started the 8 rows of desks where the students would be seated, if class was in session. **_

"_**Please take a seat anywhere you would like to go, so we can start part one of the exam, which is the written part", the tall man explained.**_

_**Both the girls found a seat near to the front of the class, and took the paper that was on desk in front of them. At that moment the tall dark haired man came over and gave them a pen each and the exam questions.**_

"_**You have 20 minutes, please begin", he said.**_

'_**What the hell', Miyuki thought, 'these are easy questions, it's only really asking what you need in order to become a shinigami, I though there where going to be really hard.'**_

_**Before the 20 minutes where up Sorami and Miyuki where already sitting quietly in there seats as they had finished the exam. After their time was up the tall man came round and took the exam questions along with their answers and returned to his desk, "Now onto part 2 of the exam, Miyuki could you please take a seat outside and Sorami could you please get ready for part 2 of the entrance exam" he asked as the two girls stood up.**_

_**Miyuki made her way to the back of the classroom and out of the door and found a seat opposite the classroom door and sat herself down. As she sat down the hall started to fill with students again, 'I wonder what we have to do for part 2 of the exam.' Miyuki though to herself as she sat outside the room waiting for Sorami to finish part 2.**_

_**Before Miyuki knew it, the door of the exam room was open and Sorami was walking out, "This way please Miyuki. Sorami, if you could please take a seat over there", he said gesturing Miyuki to go into the classroom and for Sorami to take a seat on the lone chair.**_

_**As Miyuki entered the classroom and made her way to the front, she noticed that the desk that was in front of the black board had been moved. She also noticed that the examiner had put all his paperwork on the desk and seated himself on in the front row and gestured for Miyuki to stand at the front of the class.**_

"_**Ok, this is part 2 of the exam, you have 20 minutes, same as before please show me what power you possess" he asked Miyuki while writing something down on the piece of paper in front of him.**_

_**All Miyuki could do was make a large energy sphere in her hand and make it float through midair. This was easy for her, she had been doing this in her room for a few years, making it bigger each time, and moving it further away each time.**_

"_**Can you make it bigger?" the examiner asked while watching the large energy sphere. Miyuki did as she was asked and made it bigger each time she moved it.**_

_**She moved it as far as the back of the class room and made it bigger than a football, when the examiner said part 2 was over.**_

_**After Miyuki had finished she walked out of the room and joined Sorami on the seats. Then the examiner came out of the room and he asked the two girls to go and take a seat in reception to wait until someone came to take them to their dorm.**_

_**After a few minutes of sitting in the reception area a tall woman in a shinigami kimono - which was very loose over her chest - long wavy ginger hair, blue eyes, a necklace, a pink scarf that ran over her shoulders and a lieutenant's armband on her uniform sash walked through the door, "Hello, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto, lieutenant of 10**__**th**__** squad, and you are?" she spoke as she walked towards the two girls.**_

"_**My name is Miyuki Kasumi and this is Sorami Amaya", Miyuki answered, gesturing toward Sorami when she said her name, "and we are the new students to start the academy" she finished.**_

_**After they had introduced themselves to Rangiku, the receptionist came over to them with 2 folded pieces of paper which had the printed copy of their exams and handed them to the two new students. The two girls opened there folded pieces of paper to reveal that they where going to both in the same class and the class they'll be in the following day would be class 1(the highest class).**_

"_**Shall I show you to your dorms?" Rangiku asked the two very shocked girls.**_

"_**Y...yes please", Miyuki stuttered still stunned from the results of her exam.**_

"_**This way then", Rangiku gestured as she walked out the door of reception and left into the hall. The two girls followed Rangiku through the hall and back out of the large entrance doors, out of the academy walls across the seireitei a little way from the academy to the academy dorms. They got to the front gate of the dorms and walked through to a large door similar to the one at the entrance to the academy, they walked through the doors and down the corridor and into a dormitory on the far right. **_

"_**The whole of this dorm is for the first year students and will be your dorm until you leave the academy. This room will be for you both and over here is your shower room", she explained as she walked towards the door on the left at the far end of the room.**_

"_**All you school uniforms are in the wardrobe over there" she said as she pointed towards the wardrobe that was positioned near the two back doors "And as you can see next to each bed, you have some draws. All the things you need for class tomorrow will be in them, directions to your first class and you school time tables", she spoke as she gestured towards the draws by the beds, "You also have two back doors that lead to the garden" she said**_

"_**Thank you!" the girls said together.**_

"_**I shall be off now as I need to get back and see if the Captain needs anything, I shall see you around the seireitei sometime", she called as she left the room and shut the door.**_

_**After Rangiku had left the two girls took a look around the room, in the bathroom, then there was a knock on there door so Miyuki went and opened it to find that it was Shunsui Kyoraku.**_

"_**May I come in?" he asked with a polite smile on his face.**_

"_**Sure", Miyuki said gesturing him to come in. **_

_**As Shunsui walked into the room, the two girls decided to take a look at the garden, so they all walked toward the back doors and outside. As they looked right towards the front of the building they noticed that there where doors all the way to the front and balconies above them for the doors leading from the rooms upstairs. **_

"_**So how did the exam go?" he asked.**_

"_**We both passed and we are in class 1", Sorami replied.**_

"_**Congratulations, I knew that you would both do well" he said happily, "Now I shall be off as I need to get things sorted for my squad tomorrow, I shall see you soon and good luck for tomorrow" he called as he walked back in the room and out of the main door. The sun was starting to set and the sky was a nice orange fading to red, so the two girls decided it was time to settle in for the night, so they would get up bright and early for there new start the following day.**_

Another school/training day over so Miyuki and Sorami headed back to there dorm for the night to rest up for the following day of school.

"Miyuki. Sorami", came a call from behind them as they walked towards their room.

The two girls turned around to see a tall boy with short black spiky hair wearing a white kimono, was walking toward them with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hi Yuuji", the two girls chimed.

"What's wrong?" Sorami asked as she eyed the envelope in the boy's hand.

"Each room got one of these and I didn't know whether you had come back yet so I said I would take it and give it you when you got back", Yuuji explained.

"So here you go", he said handing the envelope to the two girls.

"Thank you very much Yuuji it was kind of you to take it for us, we will see you tomorrow at school", Miyuki and Sorami called as they started to walk towards there room once more.

When they got in there room they noticed that someone had been in there, and left them a note with something written on it, but as they both decided that the envelope was more important they would read it first. Before reading what the note that was left on there desk said. Sorami opened the envelope and read aloud what was in the letter.

"Dear students,

As today was the last day for lessons and that tomorrow is the exam day for the 6th years and at the end of the week will be the squad entrance exam. This week is also their final week, but we would like to inform all students that there are special guests coming into the academy to talk to all year 6 students about what will happen at the end of this week and they will answer any question's you may have.

The 13th squad Captain, Jushiro Ukitake will be coming to the academy tomorrow morning with his lieutenant, Kaien Shiba, could all 6th year students arrive at the academy on time.

Central 46", Sorami spoke aloud.

"Hmm well that's very good, like no one is going to turn up tomorrow. Are they really expecting the 6th years to fail their exams?" Miyuki said very sarcastically.

"Shall I read this one then?" Miyuki asked, while looking at the folded piece of paper in her hand.

"Go ahead", Sorami replied.

"Dear Miyuki and Sorami

There is no need for you to worry about what squads you are going to be in at the end of this week, it has already been decided by the Captain's.

I will come round to see you after your exam tomorrow and give you your uniforms and information on the squads.

Please do not tell anyone about this as the students will not be informed about there squads until the end of the week

See you soon

Rangiku Matsumoto, 10th squad Lieutenant", Miyuki spoke aloud.

"Shhh not so loud", Sorami said to quiet Miyuki down, "Maybe we should turn in now as to be at the academy on time tomorrow", Sorami said.

After they finished reading the letters, Sorami and Miyuki sorted there things for school ready for the following day and turned off the lights so they could sleep.


	4. 13th Squad Captain

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

***************************************************************************

Chapter 4: 13th squad captain

The following day arrived quickly, Sorami and Miyuki walked out of the door of their room to find that there was a huge crowd of people trying to get through the front doors at the same time.

"Hey Miyuki! Sorami!" came a call from Yuuji as he was fighting his way out of the crowd towards the two girls.

When he finally got to the girls he looked like he had been in a fight, "Wow maybe we should have left sooner", Sorami laughed.

"I really didn't think, this many people would be leaving this early to get to the academy", Yuuji spoke aloud over the commotion.

"Maybe all of them are that desperate to see a Captain for real", Sorami said sarcastically.

"Maybe we should go out the back doors of our room and jump the wall to get out, it might be easier", Miyuki added, laughing.

"Lets just wait for the crowd to go through then we will be ok" Yuuji said looking a bit concerned at what Miyuki had suggested.

After the crowed had died down and disappeared through the dorm doors, Miyuki, Sorami and Yuuji followed behind and hurried to the academy. They made there way across the seireitei, through the front gates of the academy, through the front door of the academy only to find one teacher on the right side and one of the left side of the door shouting to all the students over the huge crowd.

"Can all 6th year students please make your way to the assembly hall, as the meeting will start soon", called one of the teachers.

"Looks like we have to fight our way through again", Sorami said sarcastically.

"We could always wait and go in near the end", Yuuji requested.

"HELL NO, I'm not waiting till the end I want to get a good spot and I want to see what is so special about these Captains that everyone keeps going on about," Miyuki said.

Under Miyuki's lead, all three of them pushed there way through the crowd until they found themselves in the front row. They sat themselves down took off there swords and laid them on the floor in front of them to wait for the meeting to start. Then Miyuki started looking around the room and realise that they where seated next to 3 other students who completely hated them. After the teachers and all the students had made there way to there seats, the head master of the school stood up and made his way to the front of the 6th years.

"Welcome all 6th year students, I am glad you all made it here on time", the head master called, "As you well know we have one of the 13th protection squad Captains joining us today along with their lieutenant to speak with you, so could you please give a warm welcome to Captain Jushiro Ukitake and his lieutenant Kaien Shiba of squad 13", finished the head, clapping his hands to encourage the students to do the same.

As the headmaster did so, a tall man with long white hair, a long sleeve Captain's haori with a black shinigami outfit underneath, a sword on his left side under his haori and a very serious look on his face walked in from the left. Walking a few steps behind him was a tall muscular young man with black spiky hair, black shinigami outfit, with his lieutenant's badge on his left arm, his sword on his left hip - the same as the Captains - although it seemed like his attitude was very different to the Captain's.

"Hello everyone, as you know we are here to give you some advice about joining the squads that have been picked for you that you will be told about at the end of the week. The only information I can give you is be strong, be prepared to fight and be prepared for which ever squad it is you will be selected for", he told them in a very formal tone, "If you have any questions we will be here all day, walking around the school and talking to all students", he explained in a kind voice. After a short pause he then asked, "Do any of you have any questions for me now?" as he looked around the large hall.

After he said that, a lot of hands shot up, which included the students that where next to Miyuki, Yuuji and Sorami. People where asking questions like: 'What will happen when we join the squads?', 'How will we know where we're going to be?' and 'Where can we train?'

"There is one thing you have to remember though", Ukitake responded to a recently asked question. "There are many different squads within the Gotei 13 as I'm sure you're all aware. These individual groups focus on different roles within the Seireitei. For example, some of you may be joining the 4th squad which focuses on healing, while other might be joining 12th squad, which focuses on research and development", Ukitake said clearly and simply in a way that all the students understood.

When the meeting had finished all the students had to put all there swords back on themselves. Now this was an easy act for most others but for Miyuki, t was a pain in the butt. With her hair so long and tied back with a chain connected to her sword it was hard to sort it out.

"I can't wait to join the squads, I need a new chain for my sword this one is so bad it catches my hair instead of my sword!" Miyuki complained as they walked towards the crowd of students pushing there way through the door.

"If it's that bad why not get a new one sooner?" Yuuji asked.

"Because I have no money to buy one and I don't know where to get one. OK?" Miyuki responded.

"Ah, I know where you can get a chain like that one from", called a voice from behind them.

All three of them turned around to find that the person that had responded to Miyuki's question, was none other than the 13th squad Captain Jushiro Ukitake.

"Hello Captain", the three of them chimed.

"There's no need to be scared", Ukitake said comfortingly.

"We are not scared you. You just startled us is all", Miyuki replied in a sharp tone.

"Miyuki don't talk like that, he is a Captain", Yuuji warned.

"I am very sorry Captain Ukitake, Miyuki isn't very well mannered", Yuuji apologised.

"There is no need to apologise, I am sorry I startled you... Miyuki is it?" Ukitake asked.

"Yes, I'm Miyuki, this is my best friend Sorami and this is our friend Yuuji", Miyuki told Ukitake, pointing each out in turn.

"Very nice to meet you and of course Miyuki if you are looking for a chain for your sword, the general store on the other side of the seireitei will have a few, now I shall be getting on, speak to you soon", he called as he started walking down the hall.

"Thank you", Miyuki called back.

So the day carried on with the Captain and his lieutenant going round the academy talking to the students who had questions to ask, most students went back to their normal classes and some students went to do some sparing or Kido practice.

Yuuji decided to do some sparing, so Miyuki and Sorami decided to join him.

After their training session, the day was starting to an end so Miyuki and Sorami decided they would walk to there dorm on there own, so they said goodbye to Yuuji and headed out of the school. When they got outside the doors they bumped into Jushiro Ukitake and his lieutenant Kaien Shiba.

"Hello again", the Captain said as Sorami and Miyuki stopped in front of him and his lieutenant.

"Hey Captain Ukitake", they chimed.

"Might I ask where you're headed?" Jushiro asked.

"We are done for the day so we decided to head back to our dorms", Sorami explained

"Would it be ok if we walked with you, we are headed back to our quarters and it's on the way", Captain Ukitake asked in his ever polite tone.

"Sure", Miyuki replied blankly.

"If you don't want us to them we won't", Ukitake responded.

"I said its fine. We're just not used to many people talking to us is all", Miyuki explained.

"Why's that?" Kaien asked looking at Miyuki, who in return looked to her friend Sorami for her to explain.

"When we where in Rukongai the children who lived near us never really spoke to us. We don't know whether it was because they did not like us or because of the strange reiatsu we possessed", Sorami explained.

"Oh, well we treat all our subordinates the same regardless if there different from others or not", Ukitake answered with a kind tone in his voice.

***************************************************************************

Ok here is chapter 4. I do hope you enjoyed it**.**

**And thank you to all my friends and everyone who reviewed you all get hugs from Jushirou Ukitake**


	5. News from Rangiku

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

***************************************************************************

Chapter 5: News from Rangiku

Miyuki and Sorami started heading towards there dorms, talking with Ukitake and Kaien, who had requested they walk with the two girls. When they'd arrived at the dorms, Ukitake and Kaien said their goodbyes and left the two girls at the entrance of the dorms. After walking through the dorm doors, down the corridor to their rooms, they sat on their beds.

A few moments later there was a knock at the door; Sorami got off her bed and walked toward the door to open it.

"Hey Rangiku, please come in", Sorami spoke as she walked back towards her bed.

"Hey, how are you both?" Rangiku asked the as she walked into the room.

Sorami moved over to Miyuki's bed and gestured for Rangiku to take a seat on hers. Complying, Rangiku laid two shinigami outfits down on the end of Sorami's bed before sitting herself down. Once she had seated herself she looked towards Sorami and Miyuki and started speaking to both of them about what would happen at the end of the week, "Ok, here we go these are your new shinigami robes", Rangiku said as she began giving the outfits to the two girls, "Sorami as you can see from the label inside your outfit, you will be in 6th squad under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki", Rangiku said looking at Sorami to make sure she had understood, "And Miyuki as for you, the label inside your outfit, indicates that you will be in 10th squad under myself and Captain Toushirou Hitsugaya", she continued as she looked at Miyuki also making sure she understood., "I shall take you both to meet your Captains at the end of the week. Also the reason for this is it was a request from both the Captains that you to join theses squads, so you will both get to meet the Captains before the Captain's do the meeting with all new squad members", Rangiku explained.

"Why where we picked specifically?" Sorami asked.

"When you both walked through the seireitei barrier my Captain and Captain Kuchiki, noticed two big reiatsu's that is why my Captain gave me the mission to come and see you to your dorms", Rangiku said.

"So we where noticed and treated differently after all", Miyuki said with an attitude.

"It's not that at all; don't think about it that way. We see it as talent. My Captain and Captain Kuchiki recognised it before anyone else, so they acted before the end of your 6 years in the academy", Rangiku said with reason in her voice.

"So they got permission to have us in the squads before the year was even out. How very responsible they are", Miyuki said sarcastically.

"There is no need to worry guys, the Captains just wanted to have two strong people in there squads, and I shall also let you know that Yuuji will be in squad 10 as well", Rangiku replied.

"So I am the only one in squad 6, out of me Miyuki and Yuuji, that's great" Sorami replied with a sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Sorami we can all still hang out, it's not like we have to stay at the squad barracks all the time", Miyuki said giving Sorami a hug to cheer her up.

"I guess", Sorami replied with a satisfied tone in her voice.

"Also remember you'll both have me as well", Rangiku said smiling.

"So what do we do when they have the meeting to determine who will be in which squad?" Sorami asked.

"Well as both of your names will be read out in the meeting, you have to go to the meeting with all the other students and I shall meet you here after the meeting", Rangiku answered.

"Ok, thank you" Sorami said.

"I shall be off as I need to get back and do some paper work, I shall meet you here Friday afternoon and take you to squads you will be in and to see your Captains. The other students will be taken by the school teachers in the afternoon", Rangiku said as she started to get off the bed.

"Ok we'll see you then, thanks again Rangiku", both girls replied.

After they said their good byes Rangiku walked towards the door, opened it and walked into the hall closing the door behind her. When Rangiku left Miyuki got off the bed and walked towards the back door, she opened it to find that the sun had already begun to set.

"Where are you going?" Sorami asked as she looked at her friend with a confused expression.

"Out for some air", Miyuki answered as she walked out the back door onto the grass and disappeared.

"_Damn that Miyuki"_, Sorami thought as she put the shinigami outfits in the wardrobe ready for the end of the week, _"Maybe I should go to the store and get some things, maybe we can have a nice fun night with Yuuji to celebrate our last week"_, she thought and before she knew it she was already out of the door and down the hall.

"_I wonder where Sorami is headed",_ Miyuki thought as she made herself comfortable on the dorm roof, _"Well that doesn't matter, I have other things to think about like: maybe we shouldn't have joined the academy in the first place"_, she started thinking.

"Well…well if it isn't the little black cat" spoke a male's voice from behind Miyuki.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Miyuki shouted, "What have I told you about creeping up on me like that and why call me the little black cat damn it!?" she continued.

"Well what else was I suppose to do, I know you had a meeting with Rangiku Matsumoto, so I thought I'd come and see how you are, if you didn't sit on the roof all the time I wouldn't call you the little black cat would I?" Shuhei explained.

"Yeah it went ok I guess", Miyuki continued as Shuhei found his space next to her.

"So what squads will you and Sorami be in?" he asked.

"Sorami is in 6th squad, on Captain Kuchiki's request and I am in 10th squad, on Captain Hitsugaya's request", Miyuki replied with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Shuhei asked. "They are after all 2 of the best squads within the Gotei 13 protection squads", he continued "That's not to say any of the squads are unfavourable but... you get the picture".

"It feels like Rukongai all over again, being treated different because of our reiatsu, its like they have just decided to give us special treatment, and I hate it!" Miyuki explained. "Do you want to know what makes it so bad?" she said looking at Shuhei's face.

"What's that?" he asked.

"I know Sorami and I can't control our reiatsu, our zanpakutos are always in shikai. We can control it a lot more than when in Rukongai, but it's still so high. It makes me feel like we are being treated differently because we are so unskilful that we can't even control our reiatsu enough for our zanpakuto's to be sealed" Miyuki explained with a sad look on her face.

"Miyuki don't say that, you know it could just be that you and Sorami have reiatsu so high that you can't seal it at all, just like the 11th squad Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. But that doesn't mean your unskilful, OK?" Shuhei explained with a hint of reasoning in his voice.

"Also Captain Zaraki has to wear an eye patch to seal most of his reiatsu" Shuhei continued to explain "so my guess is you have been picked by the Captains as they noticed good fighters, and quick learners" Shuhei said tying to cheer Miyuki up.

"Wow I didn't know that at all, I though me and Sorami where just different", Miyuki said with a look of thought on her face.

"Don't worry so much I am sure you will both get on well with your Captains and the rest of the squads, all I'll say is fight for what you think is right and do the best you can do", Shuhei said giving Miyuki a hug.

"What is that for?" Miyuki questioned.

"Well I have always thought of you as my little sister and have always wanted to make sure you are ok", he answered with a smug look on his face.

"Sister?" Miyuki asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Yes, my sister" he repeated "ever since that first day we spared together I have spoken of you as my little sister" he continued.

"Oh, ok then 'big brother' " Miyuki replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice and a huge smirk across her face.

"I have to get going now, I need to get back to my squad barracks, see you soon OK?" he called as he walked toward the side of the building and jumped onto the next and continued into the distance.

***************************************************************************

Here is chapter 5 hope you all enjoy

Thank you to everyone who commented the last chapter.


	6. The Note

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

***************************************************************************

Chapter 6: The Note

After Shuhei had disappeared, there was a call from the garden. Miyuki crawled to the edge of the roof looked down into the garden to find Yuuji and Sorami calling her.

"Come down Miyuki we have milk and food!" Sorami shouted to her.

"_Mmmm….. Milk",_ Miyuki thought and in that moment she was off the roof, her feet on the floor ready to walk through the door to her room.

"That was fast", Yuuji commented.

"No she's always that quick when she wants to be", Sorami replied.

"Is she always that quiet to?" Yuuji asked while sitting himself on the floor near the bag of food Sorami had bought.

"Yes Yuuji she is always that quiet, that is why her nickname from me is the little black cat", Sorami answered.

While Yuuji and Sorami spoke, Miyuki made her way through the back door, closed it behind her, then made her way to her friends and sat herself on the floor taking off her hat.

"I see why you always wear a hat", Yuuji said as Sorami took out what was in the bag and placed it on the floor in front of the three of them.

"Yes, you're not surprised?", Miyuki questioned as she noticed what Sorami had bought from the shop:

Main food:

Ramen, Sushi, Rice, Rice balls, Cold yakitori and miso soup

Sweets:

Chocolate pocky, banana chocolate pocky, chewy sweets, pancakes, cake.

Drink:

Water, milk and soda.

"No not at all, I think they make you look cute", Yuuji complimented.

"Thanks Yuuji that's so kind of you", Miyuki replied looking at the food with her mouth open.

"Wow you bought a lot!" Yuuji said, as he looked at all he things laid out on the floor in front of them.

"Well I thought as it's our last week at the academy, we could celebrate and have a fun night. Sound good?" she explained looking around at Yuuji and Miyuki for an answer.

"Sounds great", Miyuki replied taking a bottle of milk and opening it.

"When we join the squads we will stay friends hang out and eat a lot of pocky", Miyuki said holding her milk in the air to propose a toast, to the new life in the squads.

"Hell yeah to that!" cheered the three shinigami-to-be.

After filling themselves up they decided that they would go to the academy for the rest of the week to just relax and have fun. So the week went on, the trio relaxed, spared, practiced Kido and Zanpakuto skills, until finally the week came to an end. The trio decided to train together as it was their last night at the dorms, before the last day of school started.

But they did not train at Miyuki and Sorami's usual ground, they spared in the gardens of the dorm so as not to show anyone where the training ground was.

When they where done they made there way into the girls room to find that there was a note left under the door.

"What does the note say?" Sorami asked as Yuuji picked it up to read it.

"Let me open it first", Yuuji said in a sarcastic tone as he made his way to sit on the bed next to Miyuki and Sorami.

Then Yuuji sat himself down on the bed, opened the envelope and began to read.

"Dear 6th Year Students,

Tomorrow morning could you all please make your way to the assembly hall when you get into school, as we will be telling all students which squads they will be joining

We shall see you all in the morning, so it would be helpful to sort all your things out this evening.

Yours sincerely

Head Master", Yuuji said aloud, "Well that's good" Yuuji said sarcastically, "I don't actually have any of my things ready to leave tomorrow afternoon, I guess I'll have to disappear now and do it", Yuuji said as he got up and started towards the door, "I'll meet you in the morning at the school gates ok?" he asked as he opened the door to leave

"Ok see you then", Miyuki and Sorami called as Yuuji walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

"Maybe we should sort our things out as well", Miyuki said as she walked toward her wardrobe, to get a bag out of it she was given.

"Maybe we should take all our things with us", Sorami said.

"Well I'm keeping my academy uniform, so I will have to get it washed on the weekend", Miyuki said, getting some things out of her draws and putting them in her bag

"Good idea", Sorami agreed moving off the bed towards the wardrobe.

After the two girls packed their bags, they decided to settle in for the night so as to get a good night sleep for the following day.


	7. The Squads

**Author note: **Henty1993- the reason why Sorami and Miyuki ended up in the squads they are picked to go in, is for a reason that will be explained in a few more chapters and not because the reason you think it was

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi© MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

All the listed names are made up.

***************************************************************************

Chapter 7: The squads

The following day arrived and Miyuki and Sorami where up bright and early. They dressed themselves in there red and white uniforms, picked up their swords and made there way to the school entrance. There Yuuji was waiting for them, so they could make there way to the assembly hall to find out what squads they would all in.

There was a crowd outside the assembly hall, and a very high reiatsu coming from inside.

"I wonder what all the commotion is about?" Miyuki wondered aloud which she got a load of wired stares for.

"The 1st squad Captain Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, also known as the Captain Commander, is inside the hall, he'll be reading all the names out in the meeting", a girl in the crowd said to a friend next to her.

The doors to the assembly hall opened and everyone pushed there way through to get a glimpse of the Captain Commander, he was average height with his long sleeve Captain Haori hanging on his shoulders, his long white beard with a purple ribbon wrapped around it and a walking stick in front of him. All the students started seating themselves ready for the meeting, but where staring at the Captain in surprise. When all the students had seated themselves the head master made his way to the front of the hall to begin the meeting.

"Welcome all 6th year students!' he greeted loudly, "As you all know this is your very last day with us. We are very sad to see you leave us after 6 great years, but you will go on and be great skilful shinigami", he said looking around at the students.

"Now with us today is the very man who founded this academy over 2000 years ago, he was also the founder of the 13 protection squads and he himself was a teacher at this academy so many years ago. He is here to tell you all what squads you will be assigned to and what will happen from then" the head teacher explained. So could you please give a warm welcome to the 1st squad Captain, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto", he said as he clapped his hands and moved toward the side of the hall so the Captain Commander could take the stage.

"Hello all. Firstly, I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you all to the seireitei and to your new squads. As I call your name please go to the teacher's who will be holding the squad symbol as they will be taking you to your squads", called the Captain Commander as he looked around the room at all the students.

"Ok here we go;

Squad 1, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto (myself)

Martha Wagner

Leon Mayor

Sebastian barber

Annett comber

Andreas martin

Squad 2, Soifon

Anna Ulrich

Paul Mathias

Shino Takayoshi

Sean O'Neil

Josie Ryan's

Squad 3, Gin Ichimaru

Carla Palo

Shunji Ichiro

Daniel O'Brian

Marie Petra

Ellen Cullen

Squad 4, Retsu Unohana

Susana Rico

Alex Picasso

Anthony Greene

Suzuki Matsuda

Else Davidson

Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen

Lulu Kondo

Claudia Matthews

Timo Mari

Danni McCarthy

Lisa Adams

Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki 

Amalia Hermine

Azzo Hartman

Sorami Amaya

Cary Neassa

Julian Marcos

"_Looks like it just me and people I don't know" _Sorami thought as the captain continued reading the list.

Squad 7, Sajin Komamura

Carlo Vincente

Elliot Mainard

Abigail Darcy

Alison Morgan

Haru Manami

Squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku

Marco Tino

Aqua Kaliska

Brady Rowan

Frieda Marlis

Adriana Nilda

Squad 9, Kaname Tosen

Naomi Carlin

Caden Quinn

Alison Morgan

Aiden Wilson

Anita Maribel

Squad 10, Toushirou Hitsugaya 

Yuuji Kiyoshi

Hikaru Soma

Miyuki Kasumi

Alicia Rosario

Jasper Valentine

"_That's just great I get put with 3 of the most awful people in the whole of the academy"_ Miyuki thought

Squad 11, Zaraki Kenpachi

Tyler Walker

Kyo Takumi

Alec Finn

Karl Waldo

Dylan Wynn

Squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Naomi Tomiko

Benji Chance

Sian Morgan

Aaron Mario

Davey Taylor

Squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake

Shayne Thomas

Kat Summers

Eiji Kazuki

Crystal Scarlet

And finally Roxy Lynet", the captain said before adding, "These will be your squads starting from today. The teacher of each group will take you to the squad barracks and give you your shinigami robes".

"Ok everyone the teachers will now take you to the designated room for your squad entrance exam. Good luck to you all", the head master called as the doors of the hall opened to let the groups out.

***************************************************************************

Chapter 7 is here. I know, this chapter is just a list of names and it was a quick chapter I hope you like it

Please R&R


	8. Captain Kuchiki

**Author note: **The reasons for Sorami and Miyuki being in these squads shall be explained soon. So please hold on until then

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi© MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

***************************************************************************

Chapter 8: Captain Kuchiki

The Captain Commander was first through the door of the hall and all the groups followed behind as all the groups made there way to their assigned rooms for the exam. Once the exam was over all students had to wait in their groups for their results; when all students where given their results the teachers started taking them out of the rooms they where in and down the hall, where a large group of teachers and students where waiting to leave through the academy doors.

"Ok, I have to find Sorami, she's meeting me as we need to go to the dorms to get our bags", Miyuki explained to Yuuji as they walked out of the room with the 3 other students in there group.

"I'll see you at the meeting with the Captain, OK?" he replied.

Both the girls waited for the groups to leave the academy before hurrying to the academy dorms to meet Rangiku. When they arrived at their dorm room she was sat on the bed waiting patiently for them, "Hello girls, are you both ready to leave? I need to stop off at the store first though" she said with an excited look on her face.

"Yeah we are ready to go, we just need to get our bags out of the wardrobe and put our new uniform on" they said as they walked toward the wardrobe and opened it.

After they got out there bags and change there uniform they left the room. They walked down the corridor out of the dorm doors and headed toward the general store in the Seireitei. When they got to the store, they walked through the large sliding windowed doors and in side where isles and isles of items, from food to hardware items.

"Ok come on you two, we don't have a lot of time. If we don't hurry up we will be late for both of your meetings and my Captain is going to kill me" Rangiku said with a bit of a singsong voice as she rushed up and down the isles like a mad man with a basket in her hands.

As they past the jewellery counter Sorami stopped and looked at the items in the glass counter longing to buy the beautiful necklace, a pink ribbon chocker with a small chain link connecting a pair of pure silver angel wings to it, all of a sudden Rangiku was next to her.

"Come on lets get going or we will be late" Rangiku reminded her as she dragged Sorami away from the jewellery counter.

As they where near the end of there short visit to the shop, Miyuki came across a black and purple chain link, which was the same colour as her sword and decided she might buy it. As she started looking for her wallet to check her money Rangiku appeared next to her using shunpo.

"I know you want to buy one but we have no time we need to go or I'm going to be in a lot of trouble" Rangiku said panicking.

Once Rangiku tore Miyuki away from the chains they rushed to the checkout to pay for there items and leave. When they got out of the store they headed towards 6th squad barracks for Sorami's meeting with her new Captain. After a while of walking they arrived outside a large gate with walls that looked like they stretched all around the building inside, halfway down the gate was a sign which assured Sorami they where finally at the entrance to the 6th squad barracks.

"So what's my new Captain like Rangiku?" Sorami asked as they walked through the gate towards the building.

"Well…. He is kind of like a 'Mr. I show no emotions' guy" Rangiku answered.

"That's just great, **I** had to get the Captain like that" Sorami said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Don't worry there is one good thing about Captain Kuchiki" Rangiku responded.

"What is that then?" Sorami asked with a curious look on her face.

"He doesn't shout, unlike my Captain" Rangiku laughed.

"Great!** I** get stuck with the one that shouts" Miyuki said with the same hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Just as their conversation came to an end they where outside the back door to the Captains office. Inside the door stood a tall man with long black hair, blue eyes and a short sleeved Captains haori with 6 marked clearly on the back, white head pieces in his hair and a white silk scarf which hung freely around his neck.

"Hello", Byakuya said turning to look at 3 the young ladies by the door.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki", they chimed.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, would you please join me on giving Sorami Amaya the tour of the barracks?" Byakuya requested

"Of course, Captain", Rangiku replied.

"Please follow me then" Byakuya spoke as he gestured to the 3 ladies to follow him.

Byakuya lead them around the barracks showing them the sparing areas, the meeting hall, down the corridor to the dorm areas where he showed Sorami her designated room. Most of the current squad members where in the dorms, as they where getting ready for the meeting with the new members.

"This is your room, you may do with it as you please, you have your own back door that leads to the gardens just like the academy and next to the back door is the door to your bathroom", Byakuya said as he looked around the room, "Now I must leave and get things ready for the meeting which will be starting in a few minutes so I will see you there"

"Wow, this is such a nice place" Sorami said as she walked towards her bed and picked up the small box that was on it.

"What is this?" she asked, looking from Rangiku to Miyuki and back.

"Why don't you open it and look?" Rangiku suggested.

As Sorami opened the box she found a necklace inside, which she believed was the same one she saw in the shop, and then she realized that a note had fallen out of it and landed on the bed. Sorami put the box back on the bed, picked up the note and read it aloud.

"Dear Sorami,

I saw this necklace and it reminded me of your zanpakuto. This is a welcome to the Gotei 13 present.

I hope you like it

Yours sincerely

Captain Jushiro Ukitake"

"That's nice of him isn't it" Rangiku responded.

"OK, we'll leave you to get everything sorted and to go to the meeting see you later and good luck" Rangiku said pulling Miyuki by the arm.

"See you later Sorami, I'll drop round when the meeting with my Captain is over OK?" Miyuki called as she walked out of Sorami's back door.

***************************************************************************

Here is Chapter 8. It's getting there. It's starting to get to the good parts. Hope you like it

Please R&R


	9. Captain Hitsugaya

**Author's Note:** Oh Miyuki's Captain, I wonder how she will react to him? why not read and find out

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi© MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

***************************************************************************

Chapter 9: Captain Hitsugaya

After Sorami had finished sorting her things out she headed back to the meeting hall for the meeting with the Captain and the squad.

Upon opening the door she discovered the whole squad was there and as she walked in a few current members of the squad looked her way – only to quickly turn back to look at the front. Slightly annoyed Sorami seated herself near the back of the hall next to a young man with black hair that came just past his shoulders, which was tied in a tight hair band at the nape of his neck who was also wearing the shinigami uniform.

"Hello", he said as Sorami sat down. "My name is Kyouya", he told her quietly co they wouldn't be heard from people near the front.

"H…hi my name is Sorami, I'm a new squad member starting today", she replied,

"Nice to meet you"

The next moment Captain Kuchiki walked in and sat himself at the front of the room and started talking to the squad, about the new members, what they will be doing for the day and so on.

"_This is a nice squad, I think I'm going to like it"_, Sorami thought _"I wonder how Miyuki is getting on"._

Meanwhile at 10th squad barracks Rangiku and Miyuki where stood outside the main door of the Captains office.

"Captain, I am here with Miyuki, may I come in?" Rangiku called from outside the door.

"Yes Rangiku" he called.

"Captain, this is Miyuki Kasumi", Rangiku said with excitement in her voice and a huge smile on her face.

As Miyuki walked into the Captain's room behind Rangiku she noticed to her right side was two green sofas. One was facing towards the door Miyuki had just walked through and the other was opposite it facing towards the back of the room. To her left was a large wooden desk with a chair behind it, behind was another door which led out to the garden. In front of her, there was a large desk with a large looking chair behind it. Behind the chair Miyuki could see a large window with a book shelf on either side of it.

There next to the Captain's desk, in front of one of the large book shelves was a kid who looked about the same age and height as Miyuki, with a black shinigami uniform, a short sleeve Captains haori with 10 marked clearly on the back, short white hair, icy green eyes and a green sash around his shoulders which was held together by a round clip.

"'s that the Captain? He looks about the same age as me" Miyuki said to Rangiku.

"OK... Captain, I'll show Miyuki round the barracks and take her to her room" Rangiku said to the Captain.

"Yes Rangiku" he said with an angry look on his face.

"Come on then Miyuki! Lets get going", Rangiku said with a panicked tone in her voice as she pulled Miyuki out of the room and into the hall.

"What did I do? He seems mad", Miyuki asked with worry in her eyes.

"He gets very angry when people don't respect him for the title he is, some people think he's just a kid and not good enough", Rangiku explained

"Well he really needs to stop taking things to heart. I learnt that when I lived in Rukongai, I spent a long time on my own - until Sorami turned up that is.

I guess that's probably why I don't take any crap from people" Miyuki said.

"_What the hell am I saying? I'm being a hypocrite. I do the same thing all the time. Why am I so worried about him and what he does, what the hell is wrong with me"_ Miyuki though with confusion in it and no answers to the questions.

As they carried on talking about the Captain Rangiku showed Miyuki around the barracks, sparing rooms, the meeting hall through the door down the corridor and to Miyuki's new room.

"This is your room, it's pretty much the same layout as Sorami's, and it's next to mine as well", Rangiku said "Oh and also you have a present as well", Rangiku said gesturing towards Miyuki's bed.

"So you did know about the presents then" Miyuki assumed looking at Rangiku with a suspicious glare

"Well of course I did. Now, I'll see you in the meeting room so hurry, the meeting will start soon", Rangiku called as she walked out of the door.

Miyuki put her bag down on the floor and walked towards her bed to find a black and purple chain like the one at the store, lying on top of it with a note beside it.

Miyuki picked up the note and began to read it to herself;

Dear Miyuki,

Since you mentioned you where looking for a new chain for your zanpakuto, I thought I would take the liberty of getting you one as a welcome to the Gotei 13 present

I do hope you like it,

Yours Sincerely

Captain Jushiro Ukitake

"_I shall need to thank him sometime"_ Miyuki though. With that thought in mind she only had a few minutes to take the old chain off her zanpakuto and put the new one on, she did this as quick as she could, put her sword back on her back and ran out the door closing it behind her. Using shunpo she made it to the meeting room and through the door just as the Captain and lieutenant walked through the door at the front to talk to the squad.

"Over here Miyuki", came a call from an excited Yuuji.

As Yuuji called, a few of the squad members looked her way and so did the Captain. Miyuki made her way to the right hand side of the room where Yuuji was sat on his own away from the rest of the squad. She hit him over the head before seating herself next to him. A she did this she got a very strange look from the Captain, which she ignored.

"I'm surprised you're not hiding out on the roof", he said in a hushed voice.

"Well if I didn't have to come to this meeting I probably would", Miyuki replied sarcastically, "How is it everyone seems to know I hide out in high places?" Miyuki asked.

"That I can't answer", Yuuji replied quietly.

As Yuuji finished speaking, the Captain started talking to the squad about what they all do as a squad, he even introduced the new members to the rest of the squad by making them all stand up and speak there names (which Miyuki hated), then told them about sparing time and if anyone had any problems then they needed to speak to him or Lieutenant Matsumoto.

Then as the meeting came to an end Rangiku walked over to Yuuji and Miyuki to introduce herself as she had done with the 3 new students before.

"Hello! I'm Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, but you can call me Rangiku" She said as she looked at Yuuji.

"Hello" they replied.

"I like the chain, it's a lot more decorated than the Captains sash" Rangiku laughed

Just as Miyuki was about to reply, Captain Hitsugaya arrived to greet them, as he had with the 3 students before.

"What was that about a chain being a lot more decorated than my sash?" Hitsugaya asked angrily as he looked at Rangiku.

"She was only complimenting on my new chain, there's not need to get angry" Miyuki replied before Matsumoto could find her words.

"If this meeting is now over I'll make my way to 6th squad to call on Sorami if that is ok with you, or am I in trouble for being mean to the Captain?" Miyuki said sarcastically.

"Miyuki!" Yuuji said shocked, as Captain Hitsugaya walked past Miyuki and out of the room.

"Ok I take it I'm in trouble, I guess I should apologise" Miyuki suggested as she headed toward the door to follow the Captain.

"Miyuki wait, I'll go after him, you go find Sorami if you want" Rangiku suggested as she stopped Miyuki and headed out the door after her Captain

"Are you coming Yuuji?" Miyuki questioned.

"Nah, your ok, I'll meet you back here I'm going to see if anyone in the squad wants to spar with me" he said before turning around and walking the other way.

***************************************************************************

Chapter 9 finished. I hope you enjoyed it

Next chapter coming soon

Please R&R


	10. 69

**Author's Note:** Ok I couldn't come up with a name for this chapter so as the person we all love is in it, I named it after his awesome tattoo, if you don't know who I mean read to find out.

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi© MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

***************************************************************************

Chapter 10: 69

At Yuuji's cold answer Miyuki walked out of the door, jumped on the roof and headed to 6th squad barracks using shunpo. When she got there she found Sorami sitting in the garden on a bench. The moment Miyuki's feet touched the ground; Captain Kuchiki was at the door to his office looking to see who it was.

"Hello Captain Kuchiki", Miyuki called, before spinning round to face Sorami.

"Hey Sorami, how did the meeting with your Captain go?" Miyuki asked taking a seat next to her friend.

"Well mine went OK; I made a new friend, but what about you? You don't seem very happy", Sorami replied with a look of worry across her face.

"_Where do I start?"_ Miyuki thought.

"Well let me see... Captain Hitsugaya is mad at me and he got angry over some little thing and I told him not to get angry and I think Yuuji is mad at me because of how I spoke to the Captain", Miyuki responded by looking at the ground.

"Well that doesn't seem too bad", Sorami said, putting her arm around her friend to comfort her, "Why don't we go find Shuhei to try and cheer you up and let everything back there blow over. We can go back and apologise to the Captain later", Sorami suggested.

Before Miyuki could agree Sorami had already gotten off the bench, picked Miyuki up and put her over her right shoulder (so Miyuki was facing the opposite direction to Sorami), walked out of the gate and headed in the direction of 9th squad barracks to find Shuhei.

"OK, Sorami what are we going to do when we get there walk straight in?" Miyuki called from Sorami's back.

"Well we walk in and with any luck Shuhei will know we're there, if not we find someone to tell us where he is", Sorami said making up a plan on the spot.

As Sorami ran down the path and turned towards 9th squad barracks she noticed that walking up in front of her was a tall guy with red spiky hair.

"Renji!" Sorami called as she sped up to catch him.

Once she got herself in Renji's path she turned herself around to face Renji and set Miyuki on the ground.

"Hi, where are you both off to?" he asked confused by the girls actions.

"Off to find Shuhei" Miyuki replied looking up at him.

"Do you know where we can find him? As we have no idea where he is in the barracks? Sorami asked Renji with a gracious smile on her face.

"I was just headed to see him myself actually, follow me", Renji said as he headed towards 9th squad barracks with Miyuki and Sorami in tow.

"Maybe we should pop in and see Captain Ukitake after we speak to Shuhei", Miyuki wondered aloud as they walked through the entrance of 9th squad barracks.

"Hello there", the 9th Squad Captain Kaname Tousen called from the entrance to the building.

"Hello Captain", all three replied.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked politely.

"We came to see Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi" Renji replied.

"Very well, you know where he is Renji, go ahead", Kaname replied.

"That's the 3rd Captain to hate me", Miyuki spoke aloud.

"What do you mean?" Renji asked a look of curiosity spread across his face.

"Well Captain Kuchiki doesn't seem to like me at all; as for Captain Hitsugaya I think he would rather me be in a different squad and it seems Captain Tousen hates me as well", Miyuki explained with sadness in her voice.

"Maybe it's just your a little different from what they are used to, remember all the people in each squad can control there reiatsu, and you to both come along and throw it all out of proportion", Renji replied

"Well thanks Renji that makes me feel so much better", Miyuki replied sarcastically.

"Renji if we are looking for Shuhei, the roof will be best place to start", she suggested as she jumped onto the roof with Sorami and Renji following.

"Blimey, Miyuki was right after all", Renji said as they all walked over to a shocked Shuhei and seated themselves around him.

"Looks like everyone's copying me, sitting on the roof", Miyuki mentioned with disappointment in her voice.

"What are you all doing here?" Shuhei asked.

"Well I was on my way over and Miyuki and Sorami where on there way too, so we decided to come find you together", Renji explained to the still shocked Shuhei

"Oh, OK, so how did the meetings, go with your new squads?" Shuhei asked the two girls.

"Mine went OK, I think", Sorami replied.

"What about yours Miyuki?" he asked worry across his face.

"Bad" she replied with a sour expression on her face.

"What happened sis, you know you can tell me" Shuhei said.

"Well, my Captain hates me, so does Captain Kuchiki and so does Captain Tousen", Miyuki replied with her head down.

"I'm sure that's not the case, I think they just need to get used to you is all, you and Sorami are very mature and extremely good fighters, just give it time to settle down and you will be fine", he said in a cocky, reassuring way, as he nudged her playfully.

"You worry too much, if you do you will make yourself ill and we don't want that", Renji said looking worried about her.

***************************************************************************

Ok that was chapter 10 with the awesome Shuhei Hisagi and Renji Abarai, hope you enjoyed it.

Please R&R


	11. Thank You

**Author's Note: **chapter 11 here we go, what will happen at Jushirou Ukitake's barracks I wonder.

Why not read and find out.

The italics with Kaien and Jushirou talking are what Miyuki and Sorami can hear, and at the end its Miyuki's thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi© MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

***************************************************************************

Chapter 11: Thank you

And so, the day carried on; Renji had to go and sort some things out with Ikkaku Madarame and Shuhei had to go do some paper work, Miyuki and Sorami said their goodbyes and left 9th Squad barracks together as they had been left alone again, "What should we do for the rest of the day? I don't really fancy going back to my squad barracks for a while", Miyuki asked Sorami who was just closing the gate behind her.

"Maybe we should go around and see Captain Ukitake for a while if he's not busy", Sorami suggested as she finished closing the gate and made her way next to Miyuki.

"Sounds like a plan" Miyuki agreed. As they headed towards the 13th squad barracks to speak to Captain Ukitake they bumped into a short girl with dark hair and a stray bang in between her eyes and purplish blue eyes wearing a shinigami outfit with a sword on her left hip.

"Hey" Miyuki and Sorami chimed.

"H…hi, who are you?" the girl asked shocked.

"I'm Sorami Amaya, new subordinate of 6th squad and this is Miyuki Kasumi, new Subordinate of 10th squad" Sorami replied.

"Oh, you're under Captain Kuchiki" Rukia replied with a strange look in her eyes, "Well my name is Rukia Kuchiki 13th division. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We came to see Captain Ukitake about something", Miyuki answered.

"He's in the squad barracks, go ahead. I'm headed back to my home. See you 'round", Rukia replied as she began to run.

"Thank you Rukia", the two girls called.

As they made there way forward they came upon the entrance to the 13th squad barracks; they opened the large gate and headed to be greeted by none other than the 13th squad Lieutenant Kaien Shiba.

"Well… well to what do we owe the pleasure?" Kaien asked.

"We came to speak to Captain Ukitake, may we please pass?" Sorami asked.

"Well I... guess so, I'll take you to his room", Kaien replied.

They followed Kaien further into the barracks to a quite little room on the outskirts by the lake.

"OK. Wait here and I'll tell the Captain you are here", Kaien said before disappearing into a hut-like building.

"_Captain Ukitake two girls are here to see you; they would like to come in" Kaien whispered._

Miyuki and Sorami heard, while they where waiting outside the building for Kaien to come back with an answer.

"_Well what are you waiting for, let them in", Captain Ukitake replied as Kaien headed back out the door._

Before he came back out the two girls finished listening to the conversation and moved away from the door just as Kaien came back out the door and gestured for the two girls to go on through before saying goodbye and heading back the way they had came. So the two girls walked through the door and into the spacious hut that the 13th squad captain was in.

"Come in, come in, make yourselves at home", came the cheery voice of Captain Ukitake.

"Hey Captain Ukitake, how are you?" the two girls asked.

"I'm very well, thank you. So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked with a big smile on his face.

"We came to say thank you for the presents and to tell you that we like them a lot", Sorami replied.

"No problem. I just thought that you would like the necklace Sorami. Miyuki, you needed a new chain as well so I thought I would get that for you" he explained, "That necklace does look very beautiful on you Sorami though" Ukitake commented, making Sorami blush.

"Now, now Jushiro, trying to flirt with these young ladies are we?" a voice called from behind the door.

All of them turned there heads towards the door to see who the voice belong to. To their surprise it was Captain Shunsui Kyoraku.

"Hello Captain", the two girls chimed as Shunsui made his way into the room.

"Well I didn't realise you would have company", Shunsui said to Ukitake.

"Well Miyuki and Sorami just came round to thank me for their presents", Ukitake replied with a smile as Shunsui sat himself on the floor near Ukitake.

"We can leave if you have business to talk about", Miyuki responded reaching for her sword that was next to her on the floor.

"There is no need to leave on my account", Shunsui replied waving his hand for Miyuki to relax.

"If you're sure...", Sorami replied with a questioning tone.

"Of course I am there is no need to go just because I'm here", Shunsui replied casually.

"OK then we'll stay if that is OK with you Captain Ukitake?" Sorami asked.

"Of course girls. We'd be delighted" Ukitake replied

"It's been a long time. How have you both been? I see you have made it into squads", Shunsui said with a smile on his face and happiness in his voice.

"We are both fine thank you", Miyuki replied.

"What's wrong Miyuki?" Ukitake asked.

"Nothing really", Miyuki responded staring at her hands in her lap.

"Something is wrong Miyuki. Don't worry you can tell us what it is", Shunsui persuaded.

"OK. Captain Kuchiki doesn't like me at all, I think my Captain hates me because I don't speak to him how a Captain is suppose to be spoken to and as for Captain Tousen I think he just dislikes me altogether for no reason at all", Miyuki replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh...", Shunsui replied unsure how to respond.

"I don't think they hate you" Ukitake replied,"Captain Kuchiki is always silent; keeps to himself and doesn't talk much. Captain Tousen, well I'm not sure about him, maybe he thinks you aren't good enough because you have high reiatsu and aren't able to control as well as other shinigami and as for Captain Hitsugaya, because he is so young he wants to be treated as a Captain who is good enough and not some kid who can't do things", Ukitake listed as he tried to comfort Miyuki.

"So don't take it to heart. All they need is to get used to you and you'll be fine", Shunsui replied.

"Well that's going to be hard: you are both Captains and I talk to you like family and friends but Captain Hitsugaya hates that and Captain Kuchiki hates it too. I have no idea what I can do!" Miyuki explained with tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"There is not need to get so upset Miyuki; Just let things run their path, they'll come around, it just takes time. They are not used to people talking to them the way we are all talking now - as friends", Ukitake said.

"So. What did you say to annoy Captain Hitsugaya?" Shunsui asked sarcastically.

"Well, when I first saw him with Rangiku, I said he was short and about the same age as me which I think annoyed him as Rangiku grabbed me and got out of the room as quickly as possible. The second time was after the meeting when Rangiku commented me on my chain, the Captain said something and I told him not to get angry all the time. So he's very angry at me", Miyuki explained with a gleam of guilt in her eyes

"Have you said sorry or anything else since", Shunsui asked.

"No. She came and found me and we have been away from the barracks ever since", Sorami explained as Miyuki was feeling very upset and guilty.

"Well when you get back just go and apologise to him and I'm sure he will be OK with you after that", Shunsui suggested.

After that their conversation carried on for a few more hours, until they all realised that the sun was already setting in the sky.

"We'd best be off now", Sorami said picking up her sword from the floor and standing up.

"Thank you for the presents Captain Ukitake and thank you both for the advice", Miyuki spoke while putting her sword back on her back. They said their goodbyes and headed back to their barracks for the night to start work the next day. Their first stop was 6th squad barracks.

"Good bye and good luck with your Captain", Sorami said giving Miyuki a hug and heading into the barracks for the night.

After Sorami had gone in, Miyuki headed towards 10th squad barracks with no clue as to what she was going to do. As she started walking she decided she would take the quickest route, she jumped on the nearest roof and used shunpo, after a while she landed on the barracks roof. She decided to stay there for a while so she sat herself down to decide what she was going to do. _"Well there's no point in mopping about it now...I might as well sleep ready for what ever is planned for the new comers tomorrow",_ she thought as she jumped off the roof landing quietly and headed to her room.

***************************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be coming soon.

Please R&R


	12. Squad Training Part I

**Author's Note: **I know this chappy is quite short, but its in 3 part's what will happen at squad training, part 2 and 3 coming soon.

The italics are for someone thinking.

Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi© MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

***************************************************************************

Chapter 12: Squad Training; part I

The next morning there was a knock on Miyuki's door. But before she could reply it opened with a squeek and then a few seconds later it closed. Then Miyuki heard someone walk further into the room and sat on the end of her bed, "What is it?" Miyuki groaned from under her cover.

"Miyuki you have to get up, we are heading out to do some team work in Rukongai with the Captain and other squad members", came the voice of Yuuji from the end of the bed.

"Do I have to? It's the weekend can't I have a lay in? Besides, the Captain hates me!" Miyuki replied throwing the cover off her head.

"You look so radiant in the morning you know Miyuki", Yuuji said grinning sarcastically ignoring Miyuki's questions,"Now, get changed and get your things ready because we head out soon. I will wait outside the door 'til you are ready. OK?" Yuuji said.

Before Miyuki could reply Yuuji was already outside the door waiting.

"_Damn now what?"_ Miyuki thought as she was getting changed into her black and white kimono.

"You can come back in now if you want to", she called to Yuuji.

As Yuuji walked back in the door Miyuki started thinking, _"Do I go and have to see the Captain or do I try and find a way out of it? Yuuji's there so I should be fine and I'm sure Rangiku will be there so... I guess I'll go"_

"Lets go" Miyuki said as she walked to her dresser and picked up her sword ready to go.

"What about your headband Miyuki? Or do you really want everyone to see your ears?" Yuuji asked, trying to be funny, "I wonder what would happen", he said looking at the ceiling like he was imagining what would happen.

"OK, OK I get your point, there satisfied? Can we go already, or I'm not going", she replied angrily, pushing her way past Yuuji and out her bedroom door.

They headed towards the squad gates only to find that there was about 20 or so squad members there ready for the day ahead. _"Maybe this was a bad idea",_ Miyuki though as she carried on walking. To Miyuki's surprise she saw a tall boy with short spiky brown hair and blue eyes whose name was Jasper Valentine, on his left was a guy just a little taller than him with longer ginger hair with the front of there hair parted to the right hand side, with brown eyes whose name was Hikaru Soma and to Jaspers right hand side was a young girl just a little taller than Miyuki with brown hair just past her shoulders with a nice pink head band with pink eyes.

"Hey Miyuki, Yuuji", they all called as Miyuki and Yuuji walked to there side to wait the Captain's orders.

"Nice chain Miyuki, I see you got a new one after all", Hikaru said looking at Miyuki.

"Where did you get the new headband it looks good on you", Jasper commented.

"The Captain is so awesome and cute" Alicia said quietly to the other four.

"_What the hell? There all being nice to me like we are all friends, have they had a memory replacement or something? Has joining the Gotei 13 made them into nice people? That's hard to believe. Oh well what do I care? But Alicia is right the Captain is kind of cute. What the hell am I saying!? Am I insane!? Oh my god, agreeing with Alicia!? I'm defiantly losing my mind here"_

"I wonder what we have to do today", Yuuji said interrupting Miyuki's train of thought.

"I hope its something good I'm ready to do better training than we had to do in the academy", Jasper replied smugly

"Yeah right Jasper, like they're going to make it easy. You won't stand a chance on your own - that's why its called 'team building'", Miyuki replied sarcastically

"What the hell………", but before Jasper could continue his sentence he was interrupted by the Captains voice bring the crowd to order.

"OK. All the members that I have chosen are here today to assist in team building with the newest members of our squad", he called gesturing his arm towards Miyuki and the 4 other members that where stood with her.

"_Damn him. Why does it always seem like I'm being singled out?", _Miyuki thought.

"OK everyone lets head out to Mount Koifushi of Hokutan, the 3rd district of West Rukongai to start our training", Rangiku called gesturing the group to follow her as she lead the way out of the gates.

"_Well at least Rangiku is here",_ Miyuki thought.

"Come on you two, you don't want to be left behind. We don't want to have to team with anyone else", Alicia called back to Miyuki and Yuuji.

"Were coming", Yuuji called back.

"_What the hell? They want to team with us, I remember when we where in the academy and they hated us",_ Miyuki thought.

"Miyuki I'm not going to carry you, let's get going", Yuuji said pushing Miyuki down the path.

***************************************************************************That was chapter 12 hope you enjoyed. Chapter 13 coming soon

Please R&R


	13. Squad Training Part II

**Author's Note: **this chappy is short but fun. Squad training part 2 what will happen, past memories.

Bold/italics are flash backs of the past.

Italics are someone thinking

Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi© MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

***************************************************************************

Chapter 13: Squad Training; part II

So they began walking towards the area they would be training in for the rest of the day, with Miyuki deep in though not even concentrating on where she was going what so ever.

_**It was the beginning of yet another wonderful day at the academy. Miyuki and Sorami decided to get to the academy early for some practice before there classes. When they got to the school gates they where greeted by non other than Yuuji. There first lesson for the day was Kido with Nakamura-sensei in the west grounds of the academy.**_

"_**Maybe we should go and practice", Yuuji suggested as they headed through the gates towards the huge academy doors. As they walked through the doors, turned right, and started to walk down the hall towards their classroom. When they got there, they opened the door and decided to head to there seats and practice some kido. Rather than sit in there seats they leaned against the desk and decided to talk while they practiced, behind them seated where 3 students that would always stare at them. One was a short girl with brown hair just past just past her shoulders looking at the trio as they turned around to lean against there desks.**_

"_**Look who it is, they have no talent at all, I don't even think they should even be in this school, let alone in the high class", she muttered to the two boys she was with.**_

"_**Maybe Alicia, maybe" replied the ginger head boy that was sitting on her right side.**_

"_**Rather than graduate they should retake all their years they have had here", replied the spiky haired boy sitting to Alicia's left.**_

_**As Miyuki listened to there sniggering conversation she had a few thoughts running through her head but the most common one she had was wanting to get hold of the girl and throw her through the window.**_

"_**Just ignore them", Yuuji and Sorami told Miyuki quietly so as not to be herd but the 3 'bickering children'.**_

"_**They are so annoying! Especially Alicia, if I ever agree with her on anything I think I'll kill myself" Miyuki though as the teacher walked in and called the class to order.**_

"Miyuki!? Are you OK? You look like your spacing out a bit", Hikaru called whilst nudging her.

"Im fine just thinking of some things", Miyuki replied with a shocked look on her face at the fact that Hikaru actually touched her.

"_What the hell is going on Hikaru and everyone wouldn't even go near me let alone put a finger on me!?"_ Miyuki thought, with confusion all the way through it.

"We are nearly there", Rangiku called from the front of the crowed, which to Miyuki sounded very muffled due to her being deep in thought again.

_**The academy started off pretty much the same everyone was headed to the sparing ground for there first lesson of the day. Miyuki Sorami and Yuuji always found sparing more fun, so they headed down the hall to the sparing area where there class was going to be held for the first few lessons of the day.**_

"_**Today we have Zanjutsu and Hakudo first lesson as our teacher said we are having it joint, so each group can choice which one to train with first", Yuuji wondered aloud.**_

"_**We will probably be the best in the class again. I wonder what will happen when we get there", Miyuki asked with a concerned look on her face.**_

"_**You'll be OK Miyuki don't worry so much", Sorami reassured her friend hugging her lightly.**_

_**So they headed into the sparing hall and sat themselves on the floor with the other students in front of the huge window at the far end of the room.**_

_**Just as they sat down the teacher called the class to order.**_

"_**Good morning everyone", he called from the middle of the large room.**_

"_**Today for our class we will be in 2 groups, one group will do Hakudo while the other group does Zanjutsu. Then about half way through the class you will both swap", he instructed.**_

_**So as the grouping went Miyuki, Sorami, Yuuji and a few more in the class including Alicia, Jasper and Hikaru had all joined a group and where instructed by the teacher that they where to start with Hakudo. As they made there way to the other side of the class room so they could start their training Miyuki over heard the gloomy trio talking amongst themselves.**_

"_**I'm going to pair with you two, if I have to touch Miyuki or Sorami I think I might catch something", Alicia whispered to the two boys, which was loud enough for the trio behind to hear.**_

"_**Miyuki just ignore her, me you and Sorami will pair OK", Yuuji said before Miyuki could say a word.**_

"_**Miyuki you need to stop letting what she says get to you, if we weren't any good at all then we wouldn't even be here so just ignore what they say and we'll become stronger and smarter than them", Sorami explained intelligently**_

***************************************************************************

Chapter 13 finished, chapter 14 coming soon

Please R&R


	14. Squad Training Part III

**Author's Note: **This is the last part of the squad training; I wonder how well Miyuki, Yuuji and Sorami do. Want to find out what powers they have Why not read and find out.

Italics- are people thinking and/or talking to there zanpakuto's.

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi© MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

***************************************************************************

Chapter 14: Squad Training; part III

SLAP! Yuuji's hand connected with Miyuki's forehead, forcing her abruptly from her thoughts.

"What the hell was that for Yuuji?" she cursed quietly so the captain could not hear, with a look of death in her eyes

"You were all spaced out so I decided to bring you back to reality so you would know exactly what our task was", he explained quietly whilst looking towards the Captain.

"I don't even want to be here so I don't actually care", she replied, "I wonder if we can use our zanpakuto's power though"

"Probably", Jasper answered. "I don't even know my zanpakuto's actual power."

"OK everyone you will be fighting fake hollows in groups of 5, it is up to you who you team with so space out and get ready. The groups will each take it in turns, so I would like the groups that are not fighting to watch the group that is", the Captain called over the many conversations that were going on.

"You are also allowed to use your zanpakuto's power for this so good luck and show the squad members what you can do", Rangiku added with a look of excitement on her face, "For our first competitors I would like the new squad members to go first, so Miyuki, Yuuji, Alicia, Jasper and Hikaru please take you place on the field", Rangiku shouted gesturing towards the field.

"_Well just great", Miyuki thought to herself._

"_Don't worry Miyuki it's OK show them what you can do"_

"_It's been a while", she replied._

"_Well you haven't really asked me to help you with anything"_

"_I know, I've been really busy. Sorry, Kuroyuki", she replied._

"_Just tell me what you need when you're ready", Kuroyuki replied_

So the 5 new students of the squad took there position's where Rangiku has said ready for what was to come. Instantly a huge hollow materialised in front of the group.

The next moment Jasper slashed his zanpakuto against the hollow across the arm. After Jaspers attempt failed Alicia used Hadō 31 'Shakkahō', and hit the Hollow in the face, which caused the hollow to get mad and attack Yuuji and Hikaru at the same time. While Hikaru held ofg the hollow with his zanpakuto Yuuji raised his hands and used Hadō 33 'Sōkatsui' to send a shot of blue light towards the hollows face, damaging it slightly; To Miyuki surprise the hollow was now facing her.

"Miyuki, finish it!" shouted Yuuji from the floor as he has been hit by the hollow.

"Ready, Kuroyuki", she asked her sword.

"_Ready when you are Miyuki, lets go", came Kuroyuki's voice._

Miyuki took her stance, sword facing downwards arms length in front of her. She looked at Yuuji, turned back and shouted; "Scratch, Kuroyuki". The next moment, ice shot out the end of her sword towards the ground and then with help from Kuroyuki she covered herself and the hollow in ice.

Miyuki herd Yuuji scream her name but thought nothing of it.

"Ready Kuroyuki? Lets kill it", she thought. At that moment there was a massive explosion and everyone around them where gasping and worried.

At that Miyuki shot out of the ice, and landed a few meters away from the class sheathing her sword over her right shoulder, realising that there was ice about a foot high standing a few inches from her comrade's feet. Before Miyuki knew it she was being hit on the head by Yuuji and hugged by Rangiku.

"Don't do that again Miyuki we thought you where dead!" Yuuji replied with an angry look across his face, since when are you able to do that anyway?"

"Well since in the academy", she replied chuckling slightly.

"OK next group, Miyuki and group go sit down", Rangiku called.

As Yuuji and the rest of the group made there way to where the rest of the squad where sitting, Miyuki saw the Captains face, and realised he looked very worried. "Everyone thought you where dead, including the Captain", Yuuji whispered as he and Miyuki sat down.

"Oh I'm sorry, maybe I should have warned you about that", she replied with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

*********************************************************************

The huge hollow in front of Sorami had already attacked the 4 others in her group and was now facing her in an attack position, before the hollow had time to attack, Sorami shouted; "Bakudō 61:Rikujōkōrō". With that the hollow could not move, so Sorami moved in for the kill, holding her sword in front of her, running her hand down the length of her blade causing lightning to cover the whole blade.

"You ready? Apollonia", Sorami spoke to her zanpakuto.

"_Ready when you are Sorami_", _Apollonia replied._

With that Sorami charged at the hollow that was still bound by her binding spell. She brought her sword up and stabbed the lightning blade through the hollows face causing a huge explosion, all of Sorami's comrades including her Captain where shocked, wondering what had happened, as the smoke began to clear Sorami leaped out of it and landed in front of her captain.

"Huh, effortless", Sorami said with a smirk across her face.

*********************************************************************

As Miyuki was sitting on the floor waiting for her squad to finish the days training so she could go back to her room, there was a huge explosion from one of the other squads which caused Miyuki to cover her ears and cry in pain.

"Miyuki are you OK?" Yuuji's quiet voice called through her hands.

"Yes I'm fine", she replied with a strained voice, due to the pain.

"Was that another squad? It sounded quite near to us?" Rangiku said in question to the Captain.

"Yes it was another squad, it was Sorami" Miyuki said loud enough for Rangiku and the Captain to look at her.

"Is that true Miyuki, are you sure?" Toushirou asked her.

Looking up into the Captains blue-green eyes, and still holding her head in pain, she managed to reply with a straining voice "It was Sorami I felt her reiatsu, she's still alive and I'm going to kill her!"

"OK. Everyone we are heading back now we have finished here", shouted Toushirou to the group.

***************************************************************************

Chapter 14 finished, squad training over, hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter coming soon.

Please R&R


	15. The Argument

**Author's Note: **This chapter is quite short but interesting. An argument between whom. Id Miyuki ok from Sorami's explosion. Why not read and find out.

Italics- are someone thinking

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

***************************************************************************

Chapter 15: The Argument

With the Captains orders the whole of the group started to make there way back to the seireitei. With Yuuji's help Miyuki got up from the ground picked up her sword and headed back to the seireitei with Rangiku next to her and the Captain trailing behind.

"Are you OK Miyuki?" Rangiku asked with a worried look.

"Yes I'm fine, that explosion caused me to have a headache is all", she replied trying hard to hide the pain from her face.

After what felt like forever Miyuki was at the barracks and sitting on her bed in her room alone as Yuuji had decided to go and spar with some of the squad members. As Miyuki lay on her bed trying to get rid of the really big headache she had gained from Sorami's explosion there was a knock at her door, "Come in" she replied automatically.

Miyuki moved her body to a sitting position so she could see who the person walking through the door was; to Miyuki's surprise Rangiku walked through the door with a serious look on her face. Miyuki sat up straighter ready for what the lieutenant was going to talk to her about. Rangiku made her way to the bed and sat herself down on the end, and smiled at Miyuki.

"How's your headache Miyuki?" she asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

"It's better now, thank you for asking Rangiku", she replied looking at Rangiku realising that wasn't all she was there for, "Why are you here Rangiku?"

"…… the Captain told me he would like to see you in his office straight away", she mumbled quietly but loud enough for Miyuki to hear.

"Alright then; I might as well hear what Sir Grumpsalot has to say" Miyuki replied swinging her legs round and jumping off the bed.

Picking her sword up from its resting place, she put it on her back and headed out the door towards the Captains office with Rangiku following behind. She walked down the short corridor and stopped out side the door to the Captains office. As she made a fist with her hand lifted it up to knock the door, she heard the Captain call from the other side of the officer door.

"Please come in, Miyuki", Toushirou called.

As Miyuki walked in the room she saw the Captain straighten himself up on his chair and look at her.

"Please, take a seat, Miyuki", he spoke gesturing towards the sofas before pushing himself up from his chair.

Miyuki turned towards the sofa facing the Captains desk and realised that Rangiku had not come in the room but had shut the door behind Miyuki. When she seated herself she noticed the Captain had moved and was now standing behind the sofa that was in front of her, so he could look at her.

"Miyuki what where you thinking earlier?" he asked, his voice smothered with anger.

"I did what I though was right" she snapped back.

"If I didn't fight it I would have been killed or kicked out the squad for being weak"

"You could have still told your squad what you where planning to do so they where ready for it!", he shouted.

"People in the academy never spoke to me and always said I should start academy from the beginning, just because my damn reiatsu is so high, so why the hell would I tell people what I can do!?" Miyuki shouted back, before biting back the quiver of her lip.

"That is still no excuse, when your in a squad you should always trust your comrades", he hit back.

"Yeah that's great, why don't you try taking your own advice then and talk to your squad members more than you do", she shouted as she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Miyuki……", Toushirou said sharply.

"If you don't want me in the squad then get rid of me. I don't care", she shot back.

When she actually focused on calming herself down, she saw the look on the Captain's face. The icy gaze had disappeared and his eyes were full of shock and emotion, before he could say anything else to her she ran out the door and down the corridor to the gardens.

"_What the hell, why am I so angry at him, I can't even work out why damn it this is so frustrating!"_ she thought, as she headed towards her room to sleep.

***************************************************************************

Chapter 5 finished. Miyuki and Toushirou really do bug each other don't they? I wonder what will happen.

Next Chapter coming soon.

Please R&R


	16. Hitsugaya's Request

**Author's Note**: Chapter 16. What is Toushirou's request, if u want to know then read this chapter. Its funny and you get to see what Miyuki is really like

Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

* * *

Chapter 16: Hitsugaya's request

It had been 10 months since Miyuki, Sorami and Yuuji had joined their squads and they were all getting on a lot better with everyone in their squads. In Miyuki's case everyone but the Captain; it seemed he disliked her a lot more than she thought.

It just so happened that on that day Miyuki and Yuuji had visited Sorami for the day after an intense sparring session. As the day grew on and darkness crept in Yuuji pointed out that they should be heading home soon.

"Well to hell am I going back now, the Captain will kill me", Miyuki said as she stretched herself across Sorami's floor ready to settle in for the night.

"I gather you're going to spend the night here then?" Sorami asked a now half asleep Miyuki.

"Uhuh", was all the sleepy Miyuki could reply before dozing off.

Sorami looked at Yuuji and back to Miyuki before turning around and heading to her bathroom to get changed. After she was changed she walked out of the bathroom door and noticed that Yuuji had fallen asleep next to Miyuki on the floor.

"_Aww they look cute when they're asleep",_ Sorami thought as she headed to her bed for the night.

\(*)/

Miyuki woke up early that day; looking groggily around the room she realised she'd stayed in 6th squad barracks and not gone back to her own. When she finally moved herself to a sitting position she realised that Yuuji was also on the floor with her and Sorami was moving slightly in her bed.

"What the hell!? I think (Beta's Note: try saying it without laughing – I dare you) will kill us if he doesn't know where we are!?" she checked the time, _"Oh well... I guess we'd better head back soon",_ she thought as she saw Sorami move herself into a sitting position.

"Morning Miyuki", Sorami started sleepily, rubbing her eyes and composing herself. Miyuki opened her mouth to reply but as she did a pillow shot past her face, colliding right into the back of Yuuji's head "Wake up Yuuji you lazy ass!" Sorami shouted.

"Ow! OK, OK I'm awake no need to be so mean Sorami", was Yuuji's reply.

At Yuuji's reply Miyuki and Sorami started laughing -- "What the hell you laughing at?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just bored; the Captain is such a stuck up brat, he won't let us do any missions, let alone team missions and he complains about how we can't work together as a team", Miyuki complained.

"Calm down Miyuki we're only new comers after all so we'll just have to wait our turn", Yuuji said.

"I still think the Captain is a spoilt brat"

"Who's a spoilt brat?" called an angry voice from the other side of Sorami's bedroom door. Before Miyuki could reply a short, white spiky haired Captain opened Sorami's door and walked into the room.

"Good morning Captain Hitsugaya" Yuuji said.

"Miyuki, Yuuji, My office in 10 minutes", Toushirou ordered before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"He's mad at me... again! I guess I'd better get going before he actually kills me, you coming Yuuji? See you later Sorami", Miyuki said and she walked out Sorami's door and headed towards 10th squad barracks.

After going to their rooms to get themselves ready for the day ahead Miyuki and Yuuji miraculously made it to their Captains office within the designated 10 minutes. When they reached the office door the Captain called them in, as they entered they saw another squad member stood next to the Captain's desk. They both stopped in front of the Captain's desk and waited for the shouting that was going to commence.

"Miyuki, Yuuji I am sending you both on a mission with our 6th seat officer Takashi Isaka", Toushirou explained softly

"What? I thought we were going to be in trouble because of what Miyuki said earlier"

"You are going on this mission as trusted members of my squad: Rangiku has been jumping down my throat about not letting you two go on a mission", Toushirou replied in answer to Yuuji question.

"So what's the mission then?" was Miyuki's reaction.

"There have been a few sightings of hollows on the outskirts of Rukongai, also known as no man's land and your mission is to go and eliminate them, with Takashi before they cause any problems" he said.

"That's fine"

"Hey! What about Sorami? She's coming too right?" Miyuki asked.

"Miyuki what are you saying the mission is for us, not 6th squad" Yuuji said jabbing her in the side.

"What the hell Yuuji? Sorami deserves a mission as well; you know her Captain does nothing for his damn squad. It sucks!" Miyuki shouted back, stamping her foot to the floor on top of Yuuji's foot.

"OWWWW that hurt Miyuki!" he screamed as he pushed Miyuki towards the Captains desk to get her off his foot.

"SHUT UP!" the Captain boomed, deafening Miyuki - causing her to clutch her head in pain and Yuuji to rush to her side, "I shall talk to Captain Kuchiki about Sorami joining you on your mission, and will get back to you soon so stay here. In the mean time I suggest you sort out your acts", he replied as he got up from his desk headed towards the door before glancing back at Miyuki, who was still holding her head tightly.

* * *

Toushirou found himself walking down the corridor of sixth squad, when he turned the corner and walked into Byakuya's office uninvited.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya?" Byakuya called looked up from his desk at the small Captain.

"I have a request for you", Toushirou replied.

"Please take a seat Captain", Byakuya said gesturing for Toushirou to sit on the seat in front of his desk, "What is your request?"

"The request if for Sorami Amaya, to join my squad on a mission into the outskirts of Rukongai", Toushirou answered.

"Well that certainly is a surprise; would I be able to send one of my seated officers with her?" Byakuya asked politely.

"That would be fine, I have one seated officer and two new members going" Toushirou replied.

"Who may I asked is you two new members Captain?" Byakuya asked with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Miyuki Kasumi and Yuuji Kiyoshi" he replied.

"Oh I see, I shall inform them right away, what time are they to gather and where Captain?" Byakuya asked, a smirk playing across his face.

"My barracks. Noon" the Captain replied before disappearing.

As Captain Hitsugaya left, Byakuya summoned a hell butterfly and whispered a message and sent it on its way.

* * *

"Sorami may I come in?" came a voice from outside Sorami's door, _"Who the hell can that be? Miyuki and Yuuji have already gone"_ she thought, "Come in"

She headed back to her bed turned around and saw Kyouya was at her door. He moved into the room and shut the door.

"Sorami. The Captain has requested to see both of us in his officer right away" Kyouya said. With that they both left for the Captains office.

* * *

Chapter 16 finished.

Hope you enjoyed it

Please R&R


	17. Rukongai Mission

**Author's Note: **Chapter 17 is finally here, ok I had a few people ask me why Miyuki gets headaches some times, it was explained in a chapter near the beginning but it is because she has cat ears and has very sensitive hearing.

I enjoyed writing this mission.

Hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

* * *

Chapter 17: Rukongai Mission

Meanwhile, at the 10th squad Captain's office, Miyuki had recovered from her headache while Yuuji and the 6th seated Officer Takashi, where waiting patiently for their Captain's return. Suddenly a noise at the door made them jump. They turned around only to find a half asleep Rangiku walking through the door.

"Hey Rangiku", they chimed.

"Wh….what are you guys doing here and where is the Captain?" she asked, confusion written across her face as she stumbled to her desk.

"I'm here Matsumoto", the Captain said walking towards his desk. Miyuki was looking at the Captain while he was walking to his desk, once he sat down he looked at everyone who was sat on the sofa and explained what was going to happen, "OK everyone Captain Kuchiki has agreed to send Sorami on this mission as well, he is also sending a seated officer with her. They will be meeting here at noon so until then do as you please", the Captain said in a dismissive tone.

\(*)/

A few hours later and they where stood at the gate of the 10th squad barracks waiting for Sorami and one of Captain Kuchiki's seated officer's to arrive. While they where waiting Miyuki was looking at her Captain who was looking straight at her with a look of confusing hiding behind his icy gaze.

"_I wonder what he's looking at, maybe he's looking at my long black plated hair. Or he's wondering what's under my headband, but he seems to be looking straight into my eyes. He probably thinks I'm a freak with one purple eye and one white-blue eye"_ Miyuki thought.

As she came to the end of her thought she pricked her ears up under her headband as she heard footsteps closing into their location. She turned her head before everyone else did, a few seconds later she saw two figures walking up the path to where they were stood. Miyuki realised that one of the figures was her best friend Sorami who had long black hair, with a hair band tied tightly at the bottom of her hair, and a cherry blossom on the right side of her head. With her was a tall shinigami with black hair just past his shoulders, who had his hair tied back with a hair band.

"Sorry where are late" Sorami apologised as she stopped in front of Captain Hitsugaya.

"That's fine; I gather you have been informed of the mission?" He asked.

"Yes we have, I am Kyouya Hayashi 4th seat of sixth squad", he explained to the Captain before him.

"Well as Captain Kuchiki had informed you of the mission there is no need for me to explain it again, so I will let you go now, report back to me the moment you return", the Captain ordered

"Yes Captain" was Takashi's reply, with that they all disappeared.

As they neared the outskirts of Rukongai Miyuki sensed the hollows a lot sooner than the others. She quickly calculated how many she sensed before informing the rest of the group.

"I sense 10 maybe more", Miyuki stated load enough for the group to hear.

"You maybe right Miyuki, lets get there assess the situation and do what we came here to do" Takashi suggested.

"Yes sir", the group replied.

When they got to their designated place, they assessed the situation deciding they would take 3 each as there were 5 more than Miyuki had previously assumed. With out-further-a-do they headed towards the hollows with their swords drawn ready for the attack.

* * *

Toushirou leaned himself against the door frame of the sixth squad barracks Captains office for the second time today. This time however he was waiting for Captain Kuchiki to invite him in.

"You may come in Captain Hitsugaya", Byakuya said not looking up from his paper work.

Toushirou replied with a 'thank you' before making his way to the sofa that was in the Captains office.

"You look distressed. Is something wrong Captain Hitsugaya? You're not like this when other members of your squad head out on a mission", Byakuya said to break the silence in the room.

"Well I could say the same for you Captain Kuchiki, you normally have no worries at all but the look on your face tells me you are worrying about the members you sent out", Toushirou replied sternly.

"What are you suggesting Captain?" Byakuya countered with annoyance smothering his voice.

"The same thing you are, you care about Sorami", Toushirou bit back.

"Oh, and I take it I'm right in guessing you care about Miyuki the same way?" Byakuya questioned.

The look on Toushirou's face shocked Byakuya. Byakuya had figured out that he had some feelings for his new squad member Sorami, but the look on Toushirou's face was the look of realisation; like he had only just realised his feelings for his new squad member.

"_I guess he doesn't really understand his feelings: he is a kid after all"_ Byakuya thought looking at the confused Captain and decided to finish his paperwork and talk to the young Captain.

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers you rule.

Chapter 17 finished.

Next chapter coming soon.

Please R&R


	18. The Party

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a while since I put my last chapter up I'm sorry. My Bata has taken for ever (he's lazy lol). So on with Chapter 18. This chapter Miyuki and co come back from the mission after what feels like forever to Toushirou. Rangiku is arranging a party which happens near the end of this chapter.

And there is kind of a sweet seen with Miyuki and Toushirou.

**WARNING:** SOME STRONG LANGUAGE

Hope you all enjoy

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

* * *

Chapter 18: The Party

And so as minutes turned to hours, Captain Hitsugaya decided to finish the paperwork and wait for the report from the squad he'd sent out all the while Rangiku was sitting at her desk deep in thought.

"Captain, do you think we should do a squad get-together this evening?" Rangiku asked bringing Toushirou out of his thoughts on the conversation he and Byakuya had had earlier that day.

"What are you talking about Matsumoto?" he asked.

"We can have a well done party, for everyone who went on the mission. So they can actually see that we care and where worried about them" she explained, "We can get Shuhei to come along as he and Miyuki have been friends since she was in the academy and maybe Renji and we will have to tell Sorami and the guy Captain Kuchiki sent with her to be there as well and oh, what about --"

"Fine, do whatever Rangiku just don't involve too many people and let me be very clear when I say I DO NOT want the whole of seireitei there, OK?" Toushirou said sharply, cutting her off mid-sentence.

"OK Captain, see you later", she replied before getting up from her desk and disappearing out the door. Shortly after Rangiku left the Captain's office, Toushirou looked up from his paper work to see Takashi walk into the room with the rest of the group filing in behind him. First he only saw four of them and wondered where the fifth person was until he saw the young girl on Yuuji's back with her zanpakuto still drawn.

"Miyuki!" Toushirou called getting up from his desk.

"Ne, Yuuji you can put me down you know I am capable of walking", a strong voice came from Yuuji's shoulder.

"What happened!?" the young Captain commanded as Yuuji set Miyuki down on the ground.

"There were 15 hollow's altogether so we took 3 each" Takashi explained.

"It was my fault", Yuuji said glumly.

"SHUT UP! You're starting to sound like the Captain", Miyuki said as she steadied herself like a drunkard and half leaned against Rangiku's desk, "I took 3 hollow's out, saw Yuuji was in trouble went to help and I got attacked OK, if it wasn't for you Yuuji I would be dead, now stop being an idiot!"

"Miyuki I think you should go to 4th squad and have Captain Unohana heal your wounds", Toushirou said walking to the injured girl and lightly observing her injuries.

"Damn it will people stop telling me what to do, I have it covered if you can't already see Kuroyuki is healing me perfectly!" she spat pushing herself away from the desk and the Captain before stumbling out the door into the hall. (Beta's Note: she is acting so drunk in my opinion, oh well that's blood loss for you)

"Just so you guys know there will be a party here in an about hour or so, and you lot are to come along to it. Rangiku will come find you with the details", Toushirou said leaving the room.

* * *

As Miyuki made her way down the corridor she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind before "Miyuki, wait for me"

"_Ah damn it, that's all I need the Captain caring about me, why do I care so much? Do I like him? Ew. Even if I did it wouldn't be right; he's a Captain after all... Wait a sec, what the hell am I even thinking!?"_ she thought before a tug on her arm bought her back to the present.

"What do you want?" Miyuki asked tugging her arm back causing her to fall towards the ground. As she was about to hit the ground she felt two hands rap around her falling body to catch her. "What the hell are you doing!?" she questioned, as she was pulled back up.

"I said I would help you so I am", Toushirou replied with a smile on his face

"_Maybe Captain Kuchiki was right, I care about her a lot and I don't want her harmed in anyway (Beta's note: It's so childish to phrase it that way in my opinion, oh well who cares what I think and anyway, those things are hard to explain)",_ he thought as he held Miyuki to steady her.

"Fine, whatever", she replied, accepting Toushirou's help and once again proceeded to her destination. As they proceeded Toushirou took it upon himself to let Miyuki know Rangiku's idea of the 'party'.

"Just so you know, Rangiku is setting up a party for you and the rest who went on the mission", Toushirou said as Miyuki opened the door to her room.

"Sounds like fun... I guess. I'll be there", she replied moving towards her bed to sit herself down. With that Toushirou left the room with his head swimming in mixed thoughts and feelings.

* * *

A few hours later Miyuki found herself in the comfort of a drunk Rangiku and Shuhei. She was laughing and having fun now that her wounds where completely healed thanks to her Zanpakuto Kuroyuki. As she was laughing she just managed to hear a loud voice over the crowd to calm everyone down, with that Rangiku moved back to the long table in front of the squad and took her seat next to the Captain. To Miyuki surprise she saw Takashi had stood up and was hitting a glass with a spoon to quite everyone down.

"Is he going to make a speech?" Shuhei asked as Miyuki stared at the 6th seat.

"Maybe he is going to tell everyone how good we were on the mission", Yuuji chimed happily.

"Shhh then let's hear what he has to say" called the loud voice of Renji over Miyuki's shoulder.

As the room became very quite Takashi steadied himself in his position and began his speech.

"Welcome everyone to this lovely party that Lieutenant Matsumoto arranged for us all. I would like to congratulate all the new students, even though that may be a bit late but I have been watching you all and I have come to realise you have all gotten a lot stronger since you started. The Captain, Lieutenant and I are delighted that you could join our squad and we hope you still want to stay here", Takashi spoke aloud to all the new squad members, "Also I would like to congratulate Miyuki, Yuuji and Sorami. I know Sorami isn't a member of our squad but she did really well on the mission we went on today; along with Miyuki and Yuuji. You have all become a lot stronger and better at assessing your situations and I am delighted that we all came back in one piece with no severe casualties and now without further ado I will hand you over to the Captain!" he said cheerfully, looking at the Mission group with a smile across his face, as he sat himself back down.

"Thank you Takashi. Well as Takashi said this is a bit late but I am glad I have such good members in my squad and I do hope we can all become friends. We will all work hard for the Seireitei and the souls that need our help. Soon the new squad members will be going on missions to the real world in groups, so I do hope you're all looking forward to that. With everything else said you may all continue with your meal and have fun", he said before sitting himself down whilst looking towards Miyuki.

"What about Lieutenant Matsumoto's speech?" someone shouted from the squad.

"She's too drunk she can't even stand properly" Miyuki replied which made Toushirou look her way again.

With the speech over everyone got on with their conversations and bonding with squad members, Miyuki was having a conversation with a half drunk Shuhei, which was interrupted by a now very drunk Rangiku falling into both their laps. While Miyuki was trying to get Rangiku off her lap she heard shouting coming from behind her. Since she was too busy to turn around and see what was going on she listened carefully to the shouting, 'Renji let go of me now I don't want you hugging me get off before I punch you in the damn face'. Miyuki knew who the shouting was coming from and began to giggle quietly while trying to straighten up a drunken Rangiku so she was sitting on Shuhei's lap. Before Miyuki could think about what she was going to do next she was caught off guard and hugged by a Renji.

(Beta's Note: this next bit's not for kiddies lmao. contains mild language)

"WHAT THE FUCK RENJI!? Get off me damn it, or I will kick the shit out of you!" shouted Miyuki whilst trying to free her body from the red pineapple.

"Aww I only want a hug. Please"

"Your drunk, now get off or you will definitely remember this night for the rest of your life", Miyuki threatened.

At this point most of the 10th squad including the Captain where watching this argument between the two, with amusement across their faces. Before Miyuki could do anything harsh to Renji the party was interrupted by two handsome Captains.

"Well isn't it lively in here", Shunsui said sarcastically looking at the two fighting shinigami.

"Hello Toushirou", Jushiro greeted the small Captain and handing him a small bag of sweets.

"What brings you here?" Toushirou asked the two Captains, putting the sweets away in his pocket, while Miyuki and Renji continued their squabble.

"Rangiku invited us, we would have been here sooner but we had to go talk with Old man Yama" Shunsui replied.

Before Toushirou could continue his conversation there was a huge crash; all three Captains turned around to see that Miyuki and Sorami had teamed up on Renji and threw him across the room into an empty table, with a high five and a smirk across their faces they got back to their conversations leaving Renji where he was.

* * *

Chapter 18 finished. I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 19 will be coming soon.

Please R&R


	19. Renji's Memory

**Author's Note: **I'm amazed. My Bata did this chapter very quickly lol. This is chapter 19 the title says what I means. Miyuki see's the night's previous incident from Renji's POV. What will Miyuki think and what will happen with Renji's friendship?

WARNING: STRONG LANGUAGE

Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

* * *

Chapter 19: Renji's Memory

The following morning the reminder of the mission the day before came back to Miyuki as her whole body ached in protest to the slight movements in her bed.

As she was no longer tired she slowly sat herself up as a shot of pain went through her body, once she was comfortable she started to think about what she was going to do. It was a weekend and she had nothing to do. Renji was in 4th squad at this moment because of the injuries he sustained from Miyuki and Sorami at the party the day before.

Miyuki got up and changed into her black and purple kimono that came just past her knees, sorted her hair into its usual 3 French plaits with a small ribbon woven through each, all joining together into a single plait at the nape of her neck.

With herself set for the day she picked up Kuroyuki and headed towards Yuuji's room to see what he was up to for the day. When she got there she walked in and found that Yuuji was nowhere to be seen but rather than look anymore she went to find food and decided she would go visit Renji in hospital so she grabbed a bottle of milk out of the fridge in the squad kitchen and headed to 4th squad barracks to see Renji.

Using shunpo to get there quicker she stood outside 4th squad barracks in hesitation as to what Renji would remember. Rather than thinking about the consequences of seeing him she walked in and came to a desk down the hall.

Once she entered she walked up and asked the person behind the desk what room Renji Abarai was in; once she got her answer she walked towards his room thinking about what she would say.

As she approached the door however, rather than hesitating she walked straight in to find Renji awake, eating food and only having a few bandages on his body.

Before she knew it her mind was focusing itself somewhere else entirely.

All she could do was ask Kuroyuki what was going on.

* * *

"_Why do my powers have to affect me now?" Miyuki asked Kuroyuki monotonously_

"_You know why Miyuki"_

Thanks to Kuroyuki I can see peoples past's. I also have telepathic powers to other shinigami but I only really use it so I can talk to Sorami. Kuroyuki's power also enables me to read peoples past thoughts. With this power combined with the power to see peoples past's I am able to see it as a vision.

"_Why do I have to see it? Why now damn it?"_

"_Remember the powers will only show you what you want to see because you have asked to see it."_

Before Miyuki could say anything else to Kuroyuki she saw what her mind had asked, the fight with Renji.

"_Renji_ _let go of me now I don't want you hugging me get off before I punch you in the damn face"._

"_Come on Sorami don't be so mean I only want you to hug me, is that too much to ask?" _

"_Will you just get off me already, ah I am going to kill you one of these days" Sorami said finally get out of Renji hug and pushing him away from her._

"_OK fine I will just find someone else who will love me" he answered before putting his arms around Miyuki's waist._

"_WHAT THE FUCK RENJI? Get off me damn it, or I will kick the shit out of you" she shouted whilst trying to get out of Renji's hug._

"_Aww I only want a hug please let me hug you"_

"_Your drunk, now get off or you will definitely remember this night for the rest of your life" Miyuki threatened_

"_But you're so nice to cuddle" _

"_ah damn it everyone is watching, you fucking idiot, now get the fuck off me before I do something you will not like" Miyuki had the look of death in her eyes._

"_You know Miyuki you and Sorami have the most beautiful eyes" _

_That hit a nerve. Next minute Renji was punched in the face from his left hand side, and punched in the gut from his right. Then Miyuki and Sorami stood up. Sorami grabbed Renji and launched him towards the ceiling, once he hit the floor Miyuki picked him up swung him around a few times then let go, sending him flying towards the other side of the room into a large table, "What the hell just happened? I really didn't expect that"_

"_They're even high fiving each over... I was only being nice. I guess there just leaving me. I feel so hurt", he thought. _

* * *

At the vision Miyuki had just seen, pain shot across her face; she felt every emotion Renji had felt at that time. She felt sadness, anger, injury pain and much more

"_Now I know what Renji felt at that moment; now I feel stupid, he was only drunk damn it why do I have to be like this?_"

"Miyuki? Hello? Are you OK? Hellloooo?" Renji's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Oh….oh sorry about that"

"Well that's OK, what are you doing here?" he said with a grin reaching from ear to ear.

"Well that's a nice way to great someone", Miyuki replied; trying not to show any emotions from what she just saw.

"How are you anyways?"

"I'm fine, how are you?" he replied

"In pain but I will be fine"

"Sorami and I are sorry about yesterday. We didn't mean to hurt you; we just find it hard showing our emotions to people. Please forgive us?" Miyuki explained as she made her way to the bed and seated herself so she was facing Renji.

"It's OK of course I will forgive you don't worry about it", he replied offering her some of his breakfast

And with that Miyuki calmed herself down and they continued their conversation.

As the day continued Miyuki visited various people from Shuhei to Jushiro then headed back to 10th squad barracks to rest her still aching body.

She found herself at the barracks quicker than she expected, so she decided to rest on the roof instead of heading straight to her room. She took her sword off her back, sat herself down and laid her sword down on the roof next to her.

"_I wonder if the Captain is OK. He hasn't really spoken to me since the mission. Why do I care about him the way I do this is just stupid",_ she thought.

Rather than worry about what was wrong with the Captain, Miyuki decided to go and find Yuuji, who knowing Yuuji was sparing with the rest of the squad. She found Yuuji in 10th squad training area and decided to watch him for a while. After they were finished they headed out to Rukongai with Rangiku and Shuhei, for a nice meal before the day was over.

For the rest of the weekend Miyuki decided to rest her body ready for work on the Monday.

After Miyuki had got herself ready for bed in her short black Kimono, she sat on her bed, ready to think about the day a head, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Miyuki are you in there?"

"Rangiku is that you? You can come in you know", Miyuki replied politely.

"Miyuki, the Captain would like to see you in his office in the morning, after he has spoken to Yuuji, he will have Yuuji come and get you so be ready OK?" Rangiku said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"OK but what is it about?"

"I cannot say you will have to wait until the morning, I shall be off now pleasant dreams"

After not answering Miyuki's question she headed out the door shutting it behind her.

"_Well that's great, Rangiku doesn't even give me an answer, what is she hiding?, well there is no point in trying to find out now, I might as well just go to sleep and wait to see the Captain in the morning",_ Miyuki thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Cliff-hanger!

Ok that was chapter 19 I hope you enjoyed it and the cliff-hanger at the end.

Next chapter coming soon

Please R&R


	20. Seated Officer's

**Author's Note: **ok guys this chapter is quite short I'm sorry. The chapter name is pretty much what happens but read on to find out more

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

* * *

Chapter 20: Seated officers

Miyuki was woken early the following morning from a noise outside her room, she crawled out of bed grabbed Kuroyuki before opening the back door.

She leaned her head outside only to see Alicia on the grass outside of her room.

"Alicia what are you doing here?" Miyuki asked calming herself down.

"I was training with Jasper and Hikaru, but before I knew it I was being launched towards the sky", she answered, "I really shouldn't have taken them both on"

"Would you like to come in and sit down?" Miyuki asked gesturing to her room.

"No thanks Miyuki I should get back or they will both be worried about me, I'll see you later OK?"

"OK. Be careful not to hurt yourself next time Alicia"

"Don't worry I will be fine", Alicia replied before running past Miyuki, through her room and out the main door.

Rather than watch the girl disappear out of her room she just listened for her door to shut. She listened and listened and heard nothing. In suspicion she turned around and found a tall shinigami leaning against the door frame with his foot holding the door open.

"Well, well if it isn't Yuuji", Miyuki said sarcastically as she closed her back door and walked towards her bed throwing Kuroyuki on it.

"No need to be sarcastic, and the Captain wants you to go to his office now, I will see you later", with that he disappeared.

* * *

As Miyuki made her way to the Captain's office she wondered what was going on, but not much time to wonder as the Captain asked her in before she had a chance to knock.

"Miyuki please take a seat", Toushirou gestured to a seat near his desk.

"No I'm fine, I'll stand", she replied walking to his desk and stopping in front to face him.

"I would like to discuss something with you"

"If you're going to shout at me again for the hollow attack last week I don't want to hear it….", before she could finish her sentence she was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Miyuki the Captain has not asked you to come here to lecture you on the mission last week", Rangiku said.

"Oh hi Rangiku didn't notice you there"

"Miyuki I asked you here as I have a request for you. Well not really a request an offer", Toushirou said looking at Miyuki.

"OK what is this offer?"

"I would like you to be my 3rd seat officer", Toushirou replied

"W…what, are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious; also before you make your decision I will tell you that Yuuji is now my 4th seat officer", Toushirou said seriousness in his eyes.

"O…OK, I will be your 3rd seat, is it OK to go now?"

"Yes you may go"

* * *

As Miyuki got to her room she sensed a familiar reiatsu inside. She walked in to see her best friend Sorami stood just inside her back door.

Before Miyuki could ask Sorami what she was doing here, her mind went fuzzy and switched to a vision.

"_Sorami I am offering you the position of 3__rd__ seat officer within my squad you do not have to accept if you do not wish to", Byakuya said._

"_I will be honoured to be your 3__rd__ seat, Byakuya-Sama"_

"_Very well as of now you will be my 3__rd__ seat officer, thank you and that is all", Byakuya dismissed._

"I see congratulations are in order", Miyuki said walking towards her back door.

"Same goes for you Miyuki"

"Well looks like we all made it to seated officers then", Yuuji's voice chimed from the front doorway.

After their conversations they all set out to start the work as seated officers and would try and see each other as much as possible.

* * *

Chapter 20 finished

I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon

Please R&R


	21. Sparing with 11th Squad

**Author's Note: **Chapter 21. So close to the end guys. What happens in this chapter is what the title says. And an appearance of Kenpachi Zaraki and as usual Miyuki wanting to kill someone.

Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Chapter 21: Sparing with 11th squad

A couple of months had passed since the trio had become seated officers in their squads and Miyuki had had a very late night and was not expecting what was to come.

"Miyuki! Wake up its gone midday and the Captain and Lieutenant have been looking for you!" Yuuji shouted from behind the door, "I'm coming in whether your awake or not"

Before Miyuki could reply to Yuuji there was a bang on the other side of the room from the back door being pulled open very quickly as Renji barged in and Yuuji opened the front door, "Rise and shine Miyuki" the two called simultaneously

"_What the hell, that sounds like Renji as well. Damn him I __**will**__ kill him someday",_ Miyuki thought as she uncovered her face.

"What the hell Renji, Yuuji. I'm not even up yet why the hell are you both in my room? Get out!" Miyuki shouted as she started to get out of bed.

"What the hell are those things?" Renji said pointing at Miyuki.

"What the hell is what Renji and why are you even here?" Miyuki replied standing up.

"On your head those things sticking up what the hell are they?" he said again, still freaking out.

So Miyuki patted herself on the head to see what Renji was on about. Which she realised it was her cat ears that rested on the sides of her crown – kike a cat's - and that was what he was freaking out for.

"Oh these, I wear there for fun" Miyuki said sarcastically

"Really?" Renji asked stupidly.

"No you dumb ass they are my real ears!" Miyuki shot back angrily, obviously annoyed by her friends total incompetence, "OK. OK, look. Yuuji can you give me my uniform from the wardrobe and Renji can you get me my sword from the desk by the back door?" Miyuki asked nicely as she calmed herself down.

As they did what she asked, Miyuki started to undress as all the commotion made her want to get up and get ready for the day ahead.

Just as she started undoing the sash on her kimono and pulling it off, Renji and Yuuji turned around and started freaking out again. Next minute her sword she asked Renji to get was on the floor near the back door and Renji nowhere to be seen, her uniform she asked Yuuji to get from the wardrobe was falling off the end of the bed with Yuuji also nowhere to be seen.

"_Where the hell did they go? I wonder. Oh well time to get changed I guess and go see what is planned for today"_ Miyuki thought.

So Miyuki carried on getting changed, put her sword on her back, made her bed, tided the room, shut the back door, before walking across her room and out the main door to find Renji and Yuuji outside on the floor looking pale as a ghost and hyperventilating.

"Why the hell are you to on the floor pale as a ghost?" Miyuki shouted kicking Renji and Yuuji lightly in the side.

"What is all the shouting about?" Captain Hitsugaya called from down the hall.

"Sorry Captain, Renji and Yuuji are on the floor as pale as a ghost and I have no idea why"

"Well if you didn't start getting changed while we were in your room, then we would be OK", called a weak Renji from the floor.

"Is that true Miyuki?" the Captain asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Well that must have been great to see", Rangiku called from the Captains side.

"Well they were in my room so it was their fault"

"OK well let's get on with today's work then please, Sorami is in my office waiting for you", Toushirou said.

Before Miyuki headed for the Captains office she picked Renji and Yuuji off the floor and headed down the corridor to the Captains office.

She walked through the door and put Renji and Yuuji on the sofa so they could regain consciousness properly and turned to face Sorami who was on the opposite sofa facing the main door of the Captains office.

"What's up Sorami, what are you doing here?" Miyuki asked as she sat down.

"I came here to find you on Renji's request", Sorami explained looking at Renji whose breathing was gradually becoming controlled and a bit of colour coming back in his cheeks.

"What the hell for?" Miyuki asked, nudging Renji for an answer.

"I came here to get you, I spoke to Ikkaku and he wanted to meet you, and maybe spar with you", Renji explained.

"What your joking right he will kill us if we spar with him", Miyuki shouted.

"Are you still shouting Miyuki?" came Toushirou's voice from the door way.

"S…sorry Captain", Miyuki stuttered

"Hello again Sorami now what are you shouting about Miyuki?"

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya", Sorami replied

"Renji is taking me Sorami and Yuuji over to 11th squad to spar with Ikkaku, and we will be killed", Miyuki explained.

"I don't think you will be killed, you three are perfectly good fighters, I think you should try it out and see where you can improve if you need to"

"What are you serious?"

"Well it is true Miyuki, to find out how strong you are and how far you can stretch your abilities its best to try it on someone who is more experienced", Rangiku explained

"And to answer your question Miyuki yes I am serious"

Over in 11th squad barracks Yuuji was the first opponent for Ikkaku, while Sorami, Miyuki, Renji and Yumichika sat along the side with the other squad members and watched.

Ikkaku was better than they had all expected. He was using a boken (training sword) and flash step as he attacked his opponent like it was a real fight.

"Wow he really does take sparing seriously", Miyuki whispered to the red head next to her.

"Of course he does Ikkaku loves to fight; some people in the seireitei are scared of him"

While Renji and Miyuki where having a conversation, they didn't notice that Ikkaku had finished his sparing with Yuuji and was awaiting his next opponent.

"How about you Miyuki?" Ikkaku boomed

"Go on", Renji nudged.

Rather than give Ikkaku an answer Miyuki picked up Kuroyuki, stood up and moved to stand in front of Ikkaku and took her fighting stance.

"You must be talented and skilled if you are going to fight me with your zanpakuto rather than a boken", Ikkaku said.

"Well I don't know what to say about that, but I spend most of my sparing times using my zanpakuto, I'm sorry if that is a problem for you"

"No problem at all. Well then I guess I will use my zanpakuto as well"

Ikkaku made his way to the side of the room laid down the boken and picked up a sword that had an oval crossguard with a blue sheath.

"This is my sword; Houzukimaru", Ikkaku declared as he walked to his spot in front of Miyuki and took his fighting stance.

On Yumichika's word the fight started. Ikkaku was the first to draw his sword and attack, before he could land a hit Miyuki blocked it with Kuroyuki and counter attacked.

'_He's different from others I have fought in my squad. He is using his zanpakuto and the sheath together, now I understand what Rangiku meant about fighting someone who has more experience', _Miyuki thought.

Miyuki blocked both of Ikkaku's attacks and counter attacked.

Ikkaku was fast, but Miyuki used shunpo and became as fast. This fight went on a lot longer than the fight he had with Yuuji. Ikkaku was not going to give up, and neither was Miyuki. In the end they both came out with a few scratches but no serious injuries.

Once there fight was over the 11th squad members that where watching chanted for more.

"Sorami I will fight you now, Miyuki you go rest OK"

Miyuki headed to sit back next to Renji while Sorami headed up to take her fighting stance.

"You did well Miyuki", Renji commented.

"Hmmm"

"What's wrong? You seem distracted", Renji asked

"Nothing really"

"Don't give me that, is obvious something is wrong, or you're worried about something"

"You and the Captain weren't exactly on speaking terms today where you"

"I don't know, it's like he doesn't want to even talk to me let alone be near me, it hurts ya know"

"You really like him don't you?"

"…."

As Miyuki gave no answer Renji decided not to push the conversation any further, then he finally realised that Ikkaku had finished his sparing with Sorami and Kenpachi had walked in the room.

"Hello Captain", chimed the squad members

"Hmm", Kenpachi replied.

After Miyuki, Sorami and Yuuji had met Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Renji suggested they go out to a nice place to eat within the seireitei and so the night finished with Yumichika, Ikkaku, Sorami, Miyuki, Yuuji and Renji eating out in the seireitei and then going their separate ways.

Chapter 21 finished. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

Next chapter coming soon

Please R&R


	22. Hollow Attack Part I

**Author's Note: **this is where it gets interesting the big hollow attack. Who are the hollows after? I wonder as well, read on and find out.

Hope you enjoy it

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi © MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Chapter 22: Hollow attack; part I

A few days after they had met Ikkaku and Yumichika, the trio decided to hang out for the day at 10th squad barracks and rest their minds from so much work, and naturally Kyouya was with them. Ikkaku and Yumichika where at 11th squad barracks minding their own business and Renji had decided to go and see what Shuhei was up to.

While they were locked in conversation, Miyuki suddenly sensed something but thought nothing of it.

While Ikkaku and Yumichika where minding their own business and having a conversation they sensed a shallow reiatsu; startled the two pursued the reiatsu until they found its source. It was a hollow, about ¾ side of a Menos Grande, round, with long arms and stubby claws.

Ikkaku and Yumichika used shunpo to get in front of it so they could attack the hollow. When they stopped and looked at the hollow they saw that the hollows mask was also rounded, the eyes on the mask were circular and a big X adorned its stomach.

"Let me take it on myself Yumichika!" Ikkaku boomed as he released his sword.

"Very well Ikkaku", Yumichika sighed, knowing full well what his partner was like as he moved to a close building so he could observe the fight.

After releasing his zanpakuto, Ikkaku attacked the hollow head on, but the hollow was stronger than Ikkaku had assumed and ended up throwing Ikkaku back a few feet.

"_What's this, this hollow looks like a low level hollow but fights like a stronger hollow, it seems like he is inflating himself and I'm bouncing off it every time I attack"_

Ikkaku was pulled out of his thoughts by the hollows massive claw swooping down on him to crush him. So Ikkaku went forward for another attack, while Yumichika was watching from the roof top. Either way he was going to kill the hollow.

Renji and Shuhei were out at a bar in the seireitei enjoying the cool air of the night and having a conversation with their friend the bar tender, the bar was dully lit with a homey feel to it. There were a few tables around the room with a huge bar that was circled in the middle of the room. After they had finished their meals Shuhei noticed a shallow reiatsu but thought nothing of it, then he and Renji heard a low howl of a hollow. They picked up their swords that where resting against the bar and ran out of the building only to come face to face with a hollow walking towards them. The hollow that was walking towards them looked a mix between a horse and a giraffe. Its neck was very long and thin, and its tail was black like the rest of its body but instead spiralling randomly like shadows. When Shuhei and Renji got closer Shuhei noticed that its tail was made of snakes and each snake had its own little hollow mask. The mask of the hollow was gaunt with horns protruding from the top of the mask.

"Renji, be careful of it tail!" Shuhei shouted, just as Renji unleashed his zanpakuto and sent it towards the hollow.

"_This does not make sense, this hollow is like no hollow I have though before", _Shuhei thought.

"What is going on, it's like it doesn't even want to fight us. It's like it is searching for something!" Renji called.

Before Shuhei could call back Renji was thrown into mid air by the hollow, leaving Shuhei with no choice but to attack it. Shuhei's attack left him being thrown as well.

He realised in that moment that both himself and Renji had to work together for this to work.

It was there only choice.

The hollow had to die

***************************************************************************Chapter 22 finished, I hope you enjoyed it. Next part coming soon

Please R&R


	23. Hollow Attack Part II

**Author's Note: **this is the second pat of the hollow attack you get to see Miyuki and Sorami's action. Read and find out what happened in the end of the hollow attack.

WARNING: SOME STRONG LANGUAGE

Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi© MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Chapter 23: Hollow attack; part II

Miyuki, Sorami, Yuuji and Kyouya where all sat on the roof of 10th squad barracks, the Captains where in the Captains meeting and as for Rangiku... well she was probably out drinking with Izuru somewhere

.

The 4 shinigami had decided to gather together and catch up as it had been a while since they had all been together. Their catch up consisted of random stories and sake.

During their conversation Miyuki sensed a shallow reiatsu but thought nothing of it, after a while they were so into their conversation they hadn't realised that two hollow's watching them, until there was a massive explosion in the garden below.

Turning, the four saw the two large hollows, each charging a cero. Before they could, however the 4 shinigami had jumped down from the roof into the garden and taken their fighting stances. The two hollows where very large inside but looked very flexible.

The first hollow was a lizard-like hollow, with strong big legs and long arms, clawed hands, and two big talons for feet. Its mask is an odd shape with spikes on it and what looked like a tongue coming out of the hollows mouth. The spiked shoulder pads were of the same material as the hollows mask. It's back was a row of spikes running right down the middle to the tip of its tail.

The second hollow was a panther-like hollow. Its mask was the same shape as a panthers face and it had very long legs. The mask was very different from the other hollow, its masked did not have the teeth but his mouth was full of fang shape blades and its howl was more like a growl. Its tail was curved at the end and half of its back and chest was covered in what looked like bones. The hollows continued to look at the 4 shinigami until Sorami decided what to do.

"Miyuki, me and Kyouya will take off towards 6th squad barracks and try and get one of the hollows to follow us so you and Yuuji can take care of the other!"

"Right!" Miyuki agreed trying not to worry about her two friends.

Sorami and Kyouya headed towards 6th squad barracks followed by the lizard-like hollow leaving Miyuki and Yuuji with the panther-like hollow. As they neared 6th squad barracks Sorami turned to attack the hollow head on. The hollow attacked her with its tail and sent her flying; she managed to find her feet before she hit the ground.

"_What the hell is going on, one hollow follows me and one stays with Miyuki and does that mean they where after me and Miyuki? If so we have to kill them quickly!" _Sorami thought.

But Sorami was brought out of her thoughts by a load screaming from Kyouya who charged straight at the hollow with his zanpakuto drawn and in shikai ready to kill.

Kyouya managed to get a hit on the hollow but it was only a scratch, then he jumped back and landed in front of Sorami.

"Sorami, are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm just confused as to why this hollow was attacking and why no-one else sensed it and how it managed to hide its presence", she replied.

"Miyuki sensed Renji and Shuhei's reiatsu didn't she", it was a statement not a question.

Sorami nodded and took her fighting stance ready to attack the hollow again.

Already in shikai as she could not release she decided to use her zanpakuto's wind. She positioned herself in front of Kyouya so he would not get hit by the twister she was going to send towards the hollow, after summoning the wind with a light movement of her hand a huge twister went swirling towards the hollow.

"Hopefully that will slow it down so we can attack it again" Sorami stated.

Before Sorami had time to analyse the damage her attack did to the hollow, Kyouya went charging forward again, this time he was prepared for what was going to happen, the hollow swung at him with his spiked tail, Kyouya used shunpo to move so the tail missed him by a few centimetres, but the second swing he wasn't ready for and he got slashed with the hollows tail causing a massive gash across his chest from the long spikes at the tip and he was sent flying into the brick wall of 6th squad barracks.

Sorami screamed and headed towards him just as the hollow went in for a finally attack on him. Sorami ran her hand down her zanpakuto calling Apollonia as she did so, causing lighting to cover it from the hilt to the tip. Just as the hollow was about to grab Kyouya with his tail Sorami brought her sword up above her head and pulled it down cutting right through the hollows tail causing the hollow to scream and back up from Kyouya.

When Sorami looked at Kyouya, she noticed the gash on his chest was oozing a lot of blood. Kyouya lying still in her arms. Sorami checked his breathing to make sure he was OK. When she heard his light but quick breaths she was slightly relieved. She checking him for other injuries noticing his head was bleeding badly and she need to move quickly to kill this hollow.

Before she could bring herself back to the fight she felt a sharp pain down the side of her left calf. When she turned around to look at the hollow in front of her, she noticed that the left leg of her hakama was ripped just below the knee.

She decided she would kill the hollow the only way she could - attack it until it was dead.

Sorami decided to use her lightning blade attack again; it had caused some damage to the hollow before. She sent a shot of lightning from the end of her zanpakuto to distract the hollow enough so she could stab it in the mask but before she knew it the hollow had scratched the lower arm of her left arm.

"Shit!" Sorami cursed

Sorami had no choice, with a damaged arm and leg she had to stop the hollow and attack it. Sorami shouted "Bakudō 62 Hyapporankan", next moment Sorami was holding a rod of energy; she threw it and just before it hit the hollow it disintegrated into numerous short rods pinning the hollow to the wall behind it.

After that Sorami shot lightening down her blade once again and stumbled towards the hollow, brought her sword up above her head and swung down, slicing through the hollows mask causing it to shatter into reishi.

After the hollow was defeated Sorami sheathed her zanpakuto and headed to the unconscious Kyouya. Using her good arm and leg she managed to pull his still body up from the ground and put him over her shoulder.

"_I wonder how Miyuki is... She seems OK",_ with that thought Sorami headed to 4th squad as quick as she could so Kyouya could be treated as soon as possible.

Miyuki had been hit and was bleeding a little bit; Yuuji was doing a bit better, he had a few grazes but was fine. Miyuki and Yuuji had been working together from the beginning and were doing the same thing they had done on the first training day. Miyuki's zanpakuto was already in shikai so she didn't have to release it for her attack she was about to do. Yuuji went in for an attack when Miyuki sent a shot fire out the end of her zanpakuto and towards the hollow. While that was happening Yuuji went in for the attack. The hollow swatted him away with his tail but Yuuji was quick to find his feet and leapt up again. As the fight continued Miyuki attacked the hollow and was thrown back causing her leg to twist awkwardly and she herd a cracking sound, feeling the trickling of blood down her leg - so before she did anything else, she secured her broken leg in a layer of ice so she could still move.

Yuuji went in to attack the hollow and was court of guard, the hollow hit Yuuji again with his tail but this time Yuuji ended up being thrown a few feet away from the hollow. The hollow crawled over to Yuuji opened its mouth baring its fangs and grabbed Yuuji's torso, lifting him up, and shaking him about like Yuuji was a piece of meat, and flung him across the garden into one of the buildings.

"_What the fuck! This is stupid! Why is the hollow attacking us and where the fuck did it come from! Damn it!" _Miyuki thought as she headed to see if Yuuji was OK.

She looked at her friend and saw that he was unconscious and bleeding like hell. The teeth wounds in his torso where really deep and his flesh was torn, his head was bleeding badly. Miyuki put her head to his face to check his breathing, from the sound of his breathing it sounded like he had a punctured lung.

"Damn it, I have to finish this now!"

Miyuki turned around and sent a shot of fire to the hollow again, this time going in for an attack. She slashed the hollow across the back leaving a slight gash; the hollow reacted by grabbing the top of Miyuki's left arm and clawed all the way down. Once the claws dug into her flesh, Miyuki's arm went limp. Jumping back from the hollow she examined her limp arm, the kimono sleeve was shredded and her arm was covered in blood, she didn't know how far the claw had gone down and had no time to examine it properly. The hollow was coming in for her, ready to attack again. Miyuki took her fighting stance, sword facing downwards arms length in front of her, calling her swords name she sent a shot of ice from the tip of her blade towards the hollow and covered it, and a slight movement from her sword once the hollow was covered causing the ice to crumble and the hollow fade.

Miyuki sheathed her sword and walked over to where Yuuji was, falling down beside him she started screaming his name even though she knew he was out cold.

At that moment there was a call from across the garden.

"Miyuki, what happened?" Takashi called as he ran towards the two shinigami.

"T...t...Takashi", Miyuki stuttered.

"Miyuki what happened?"

"Doesn't… matter… take… Yuuji… to… 4th squad"

"What about you Miyuki you're badly injured"

"I'm fine, I can walk" Miyuki replied as she watched Takashi pick Yuuji up in his arms and carried him to 4th squad, Miyuki following close behind.

Chapter 23. Nearly the end of this story I hope you guys have enjoyed it.

Next chapter coming soon


	24. The Healing Process

**Author's Note: **this chapter is how the story got the name together we made it (other than being a name of a Busta Ryhmes / Linkin Park song) we also see if Miyuki and Sorami made it back alive from the hollow attack that occurred in the last two chapters. You will also find out a bit about there zanpakuto's.

Read on and find out.

WARNING: SOME STRONG LANGUAGE

Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi© MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Chapter 24: The healing process

Miyuki felt herself waking up, she could hear a murmur of voices, and she didn't know when she had become unconscious. As she became more awake she recognised Renji's voice talking about the attack.

"Renji…..", Miyuki murmured, as she opened her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she realised she was in a bed in a large room, when she looked around before seeing the window to her left side, she saw Sorami's still body, "Sorami…..Wait...Where is Yuuji? What happened to Yuuji!" Miyuki yelled in a strained voice.

"Miyuki…where is Kyouya?" Sorami's low cracked voice called from her left side.

"Sorami, Miyuki, they are both fine. They had some injuries but they are healed now and are in the next room", Captain Unohana told them confidently.

"That's OK then", Miyuki and Sorami said in sync.

"NO, ITS NOT 'THAT'S OK THEN'!" Renji shouted.

"...Miyuki I have good news and bad news for you, which would like to hear first?" Retsu asked.

"Any I don't care"

"OK, well the good news is your broken leg has been healed the bad news is your muscles and tendons in your left arm where so badly torn to pieces that we could not heal them, so you will not be able to fight anymore"

"Fuck"

"Surely there is something you can do Captain Unohana" Toushirou asked.

"I'm sorry captain Hitsugaya there is nothing we can do, the arm is too severely damaged for us to heal it"

Retsu walked over to Sorami's bed, she stood between Sorami, and Miyuki's bed's so she could see both of them. Looking at Sorami she told her what news she had.

"Sorami the gashes you have on your left arm and leg, have poison in them and I am afraid that, due to the act you did by bring Kyouya here you have shortened your own life"

"Captain Unohana is there anything that can be done to help her" Byakuya said.

"I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki there is nothing we can do unless the 12th division can help us, but I will need Sorami's consent first"

"It's OK Retsu, don't worry"

"Where are our swords anyway?" Miyuki said.

"What do you need your swords for?" Jushirou answered.

"We'll show you" Sorami replied.

Jushirou said nothing to the two girls but asked Renji to get their swords. As Renji walked to the corner of the room to get the swords, Sorami and Miyuki sat themselves up in bed.

Miyuki unravelled the badges on her left arm to look at the damage that was caused.

Her arm had been cleaned and she could see that all the tendons and muscles were clearly beyond repair.

Renji passed Sorami her sword and then laid Miyuki's sword on her lap.

"What are you planning on doing?" Shunsui asked.

"Retsu, would it be OK to keep mine and Sorami's medical records sealed from everyone please?" Miyuki asked

"Yes that is perfectly fine Miyuki but do you have a reason why"

"Yes we do" Sorami replied.

"….but what you see in the next few minutes cannot leave this room, what so ever"

"Sorami what do you mean" Byakuya asked, a concern look across his face.

"It will take a while to work on me but look at Miyuki when we do this OK"

Without further-a-do Miyuki took hold of Kuroyuki's hilt holding it, after a while she had feeling come back to her arm, with her slightly moving left arm she held the sheath and pulled Kuroyuki out. Once Kuroyuki was half drawn, water started trickling down her left arm. While doing so it seemed to bind the muscles and tendons back together working from the inside to the outside.

"How is that possible?" Renji said looking at Miyuki's arm.

"Because my zanpakuto has its own healing power as well"

"Ewwwwwwwwwww that has put me of food for the rest of the week" Sorami screamed.

All the people in the room turned to look at Sorami, who at this point in time was looking at her leg, which had a purple-ish colour seeping from the wound on her leg and lower arm.

"Retsu what is that" Jushirou asked.

Retsu moved to Sorami's bed to analyse the purple-ish liquid.

"This is the poison that was gradually making its way through Sorami's body, how can this be?"

"Same thing as Miyuki's has, we found this out while materialising our zanpakuto's that they have healing abilities as well, but this is the first time we have used this power"

"Renji" Miyuki called.

"Why are you so beaten up? I was going to ask before but I was too worried about Yuuji"

"Me, Shuhei, Ikkaku and Yumichika fought two hollows, that's all, don't worry we're all fine", Renji said before Miyuki could asked anything else.

"OK we shall let you both rest now, I shall inform Yuuji and Kyouya that you are both doing fine"

With that all the people with in the room where ordered to leave, on their way out Toushirou looked over his should with worry across his features.

"_What the hell is his problem"_ Miyuki thought before saying goodnight to Sorami and falling back into a dreamless sleep.

The following day Miyuki and Sorami were discharged along with Yuuji and Kyouya. Sorami's leg and arm where perfectly healed, and the scars quite small.

Miyuki's leg was fine, her arm was a little stiff but was mended, and she could move it. Miyuki scar what a lot different than Sorami's. She had a claw mark, where all the panther claws had met her skin; there were 3 or 4, which reached all around her arm, from top to bottom.

All four headed to sixth squad barracks for the day to rest and have their catch up that was interrupted by the hollows the night before.

When they got to Kyouya's room, they made themselves comfortable, with some sake and a few snacks that they had got in the store on the way back.

"Together we made it eh?" Yuuji said.

The three shinigami looked at him like he had lost it so he explained.

"We made it to the squads, we made it to seated officers, we made it back alive from the rukongai mission, and we made it through that hollow attack last night. So together we made it and we are still alive so it's awesome"

"OK so let's toast, together we made it and for more years to come we will fight" Kyouya said.

"Together we made it" the four chimed lifting there glasses up and taking a swig of sake.

So they spent the rest of the day chilling out and having the fun they didn't have the previous evening, after their gathering they went their separate ways, Miyuki and Yuuji headed to the 10th squad barrack's to sleep and Sorami headed back to her room.

(Beta's Note: *shudder* personally far too corny for my taste. But what can I do about that? And lol 'Together we made it' Yuuji you crack head. OH well. Peace out)

My beta is made lol.

That was chapter 24. The next chapter is the last chapter of this story I hope you have enjoyed it so far and I would love to hear what you think about it.

Please R&R


	25. The Mission

**Author's Note: **Yay last chapter. I'm sorry if this is left on a cliff hanger for you but I promise I will continue on with this part in our main bleach story.

So look out for that one soon.

Hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** All Bleach Characters © Tite Kubo

Sorami Amaya, Kyouya Hayashi© Latina D Mina (my sister)

Miyuki Kasumi, Yuuji Kiyoshi© MiyukiXToushirou (myself)

Chapter 25: The mission

Two days after the hollow attack, Miyuki was woken early by a knock on her door; she heaved herself out of her bed and headed to the door. She opened her door to find a man kneeling in front of it, who she noticed to be one of the secret remote squad messengers.

"Yes?" Miyuki asked.

"Miyuki Kasumi, 3rd seat of 10th squad, you are to report to the Captain Commander right away", said the man before disappearing.

Miyuki got herself changed, put Kuroyuki on her back, and headed to 1st squad barracks using shunpo. When she arrived she noticed Rangiku, Yuuji, Kyouya, and Sorami outside the door.

"Miyuki you where called too?" Sorami called.

Miyuki nodded, "Looks like you've all been called as well", Miyuki said as she walked towards the 4 shinigami with Sorami.

"We've been called but not for the reason you have. Yuuji, Kyouya Renji and I have already seen the commander and know your mission", Rangiku explained

After Rangiku's explanation the large doors to the Captains meeting room and the Commander's officer were opened, then came a voice from the other side asking Sorami and Miyuki to step forth.

They walked down a long corridor to the Commander's office. Once inside they walked up to the desk and stood there waiting for their mission information.

"Miyuki and Sorami, I know you have just recovered from your recent injuries but I would like you both to take this mission for me"

"Yes Commander", they replied.

"I know perfectly well how you two cope on missions; I have heard great feedback and that is precisely why I am intrusting you both on this important mission"

The two girls stood in front of the Commanders desk in silence waiting for information on the mission.

"I am sending both of you to the human world to keep an eye on someone for me, I have heard that this person is up to something and I would like you both to keep an eye on him and send information that you gather to us", he explained looking at the two girls.

Both of the girls nodded in understanding.

"Your friends outside have been order to accompany you to get your cell phones and the limiter for spiritual pressure so you can pass through to the human world and not cause any problems"

With that the girls were dismissed. They walked back down the corridor they came down and out the front door to be meet there friends.

The first thing Miyuki noticed was that Renji had disappeared, but before she had the chance to ask Sorami asked instead, "Where's Renji?"

"He said he had to go and do something but will be there to see you off", Rangiku replied.

Satisfied with Rangiku's answer Miyuki and Sorami lead the way to get the items needed for the mission

Toushirou was stood by his window looking out into the beautiful garden when there was a loud knock on the door followed by the sound of the office door being opened.

Toushirou looked to the door to find a very angered looking Renji stood inside it.

"Yes Renji Abarai" Toushirou said sternly.

"You know Miyuki is leaving within the next 20 minutes?"

Toushirou just stared at him.

"You haven't even realised it have you, Miyuki loves you, she loved you way before she became your 3rd seat and you can't even see it". He glared at Toshiro angrily, "She's leaving for the human world in 20 minutes. And I don't know why I'm even trying to make you see it!". With that Renji left.

"_She loves me?"_ Toushirou thought, _"What do I do!, she's leaving for the human world in 20 minutes! What the hell do I do!"_

"_Go after her, it's the only way", _Hyourinmaru replied.

With his mind made up he took off out the office door to the Sekai gate that Miyuki would be leaving through. He used shunpo to get there quicker.

"_I hope I'm not too late", _he thought

Just as he rounded the corner he saw Miyuki and Sorami disappear through the Sekai gate to start their mission.

"_I'm too late..._" Toushirou thought sadly, dropping to his knees, allowing the pain of loss to seep in before standing up and turning around to head back to his office.

And so the 20 year mission begins

This is the final chapter.

I want to thank all my readers who have stuck by me through this story and have waited until the very end to see what happened.

I will be back soon with more stories.

Please R&R


End file.
